Corey's New Love
by RoscoCody
Summary: FINISHED! Corey and Lauren hook up! I know it seems unlikley, but I think you'll like my story if you give it a chance! This is my first Fan Fic, please R&R, no flames!
1. Prolouge

Hello and welcome to my first fanfic. As some of you know, I've been around here for a while now, reading and reviewing. Well, I figured it was time to put my money where my mouth is and create an original story. I apologize to all you C&T fans, but I really felt that this was a storyline that needed to be explored. Please R&R, and no flames.  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing associated with the BMW franchise  
  
Prologue: (You can skip this part if you are familiar with the whole Corey/Lauren saga)  
  
Let's recap, shall we? Corey and the gang go on a school ski trip in the mountains. Corey twists his ankle getting off the bus, and is forced to spend the first day of the trip at the lodge while everyone else is outside having fun on the slopes. This lodge just happens to employ a beautiful young girl named Lauren, who takes a shine to our young man and they spend the day (and the night) talking, laughing, and generally having a good time. Corey experiences feelings for Lauren that he has never experienced for anyone expect Topanga before, and decides he has to figure them out. So he lies to Topanga so he can have more quality time with Lauren. Lauren really likes Corey and kisses him. Corey is unsure about the whole thing and backs off. Lauren leaves a note in Corey's backpack, which falls out as the gang is leaving and Topanga just happens to find. She reads the note and discovers what Corey and Lauren did. Corey insists that the kiss meant nothing, but Topanga can't believe that. In the midst of this lovers quarrel, Lauren shows up because Corey never responded to her letter and she has to know why. Topanga insists Corey go on a date with Lauren so he can figure out his feelings for her once and for all. They go on a date to the park, it rains, Lauren sticks Corey's head in her jacket. That my friends is where this story begins. 


	2. In The Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with BMW  
  
"This is amazing!" Cory thought to himself as he laughed with Lauren in the rain, his head buried in her jacket, "I didn't know I could feel so much for someone". He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Lauren," he said, "I have to tell you something".  
  
"What is it Cory"? She asked, a look of fear gathering in her eyes as she let Cory out into the rain. She just knew he was going to tell her that this date had not been good enough, that he was going to stay with his girlfriend. She hadn't really expected anything else, she'd come to Philly hoping against hope, but she was sure that was all over now.  
  
Then he took her breath away. Grabbing her in his arms, Cory kissed Lauren, a real kiss, and one that she responded to gladly. They stood kissing in the rain for the longest time, simply enjoying each other's company. When they finally came up for air, Cory could not help but laugh at the look of total shock in Lauren's eyes.  
  
" What, weren't you expecting that"? She could only shake her head. Cory smiled that wonderful smile, and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"What about your girlfriend"? Lauren asked him. She couldn't help herself, his kiss had been so unexpected, and she needed to know that it wasn't a one time only thing. He released her from his embrace, and led her over to the sheltered gazebo at the entrance of the park. They sat down and Cory looked at her for a moment, and then started talking.  
  
"Lauren, until that day at the ski lodge my feelings for Topanga were feelings that I had never had for anyone else. Then you came along, and I started to have those same feelings for you. That's why I lied about my ankle, I needed to work out what was going on, and you were the only person who could help me. Your kiss took me by surprise, and confused me even more. That's why I responded the way I did. I never read your letter, it must have fallen out of my bag as I was leaving, and Topanga found it. I was honestly ready to try and forget the whole thing until you showed up, and as soon as I saw you all of my confusion and all of those feelings I'd had at the ski lodge came pouring back. So we went on this date. Lauren, I had such a great time with you today, I've never had this much fun with anyone ever, and that includes Topanga. We really clicked, and the feelings, these feelings are brand new, stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I really do care about Topanga, but if what my heart is telling me here today is true, you and I are the genuine article". That said, he gave her another tiny kiss, and then waited for her response.  
  
"Cory I don't know what to say". She looked at him, and in her eyes was everything he needed to hear. They sat in the gazebo for a while just enjoying the sound of the rain, and holding each other. Once the rain let up, Cory took her back to her lodgings, and went to the apartment to talk to Shawn.  
  
What's going to happen next? Read my next chapter when it's uploaded, lol. I will try to have it up as soon as I get your feedback. Please R&R. 


	3. At the Apartment

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with BMW  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far! I am grateful that people have been reading and enjoying my little fanfic. I planned to wait till more reviews came in, but Chap. 2 was just dying to be written. Lilmisswriter11: Thanks for the heads up, I have corrected my error. You saved me from looking mighty silly. As for your question, I don't know yet. You'll know when I do, lol. Bez 1: Your suggestion is an interesting way to go with the story, but I don't think I could do that. Try writing a fic of your own with that scenario though, I know I'd read it.  
  
Ok, on with the story!  
  
Shawn stood in the tiny kitchen of the apartment he shared with his brother Jack and Cory's brother Eric. He was making himself a sandwich, but he wasn't really hungry. He was worried about Cory and the date he was on with Lauren. Cory had promised to come by the apartment as soon as his date ended and tell Shawn what happened. It had been hours now, and there was still no sign of Cory. As he finished making his sandwich, Eric and Jack came down the hallway from the bedroom they shared. Eric and Jack had been dating each other for a few months now, ever since openly admitting they were gay.  
  
"Still not back yet huh?" Eric said as soon as he spotted Shawn in the kitchen. It was always easy to tell when Shawn was unhappy.  
  
"No, and I'm getting worried." Shawn answered, coming out into the living room and sitting on the sofa where Eric and Jack joined him. "I mean, Lauren seems like a nice girl and everything, but Cory and Topanga are a team. I can't imagine them not together. Still, I know Cory wouldn't have been gone this long if he wasn't having a good time."  
  
"Bro", Jack said "You've got to look at it this way: Cory has to follow his heart, wherever it leads him, or he'll never truly be happy. Look at Eric and me. We spent months hiding our true feelings from each other because we were afraid of what everyone else would think. We wasted a lot of time that we could have spent being together. You've got to support Cory in this, no matter what".  
  
"It's not going to be easy."  
  
"Well, if it helps just try to put it into perspective. Would you want Cory with Topanga if you knew he really loved Lauren?"  
  
"No I guess not."  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Shawnie boy, let me in, I have something I have to tell you." It was Cory. A look of panic crossed Shawn's face for a split second, and then he composed himself and went to answer the door. His mind was made up; he was going to support his best friend no matter what the news was.  
  
As Cory came in Eric and Jack left, they had agreed to let Shawn and Cory have this conversation in private.  
  
"Well, how'd it go?" Shawn asked as soon as the door was closed, a silly Shawn grin hiding his worry and fear.  
  
"Shawn, I know your going to find this hard to believe, I still can't quite grasp it myself, but I think I'm falling in love with Lauren."  
  
"Wow, that's something all right. So it's over between you and Topanga?"  
  
"Pretty Much, but I came to tell you first, she doesn't know anything yet. Please, let me break this to her." Cory begged.  
  
Shawn could see that Cory was, even in the midst of this new happiness, concerned about Topanga's feelings.  
  
"You know I wouldn't tell her anything until you said it was ok. You're the only one who can break this to her." Shawn answered.  
  
Cory was shocked by how well Shawn was taking the news. He knew that his relationship with Topanga was the model that Shawn followed in his own relationship with Angela.  
  
"Are you sure your ok with all this?" Cory asked, "It's alright for you to be upset Shawn, I know it's a shock. I never would have believed it was possible until it happened."  
  
"I would rather you be with the girl you loved, then stay with someone you didn't and lie everyday of your life. You're my best friend! I'm behind you one hundred percent." That's my story and I'm sticking to it, the party line, sure to please Shawn thought to himself.  
  
"That's exactly how I feel. I couldn't bear to lie to Topanga, that's why I'm going to meet with her right away and let her know the truth. Thank you for standing behind me. I hoped you'd understand. Well, now comes the hard part. Thanks so much, I'll talk to you later".  
  
With that Cory left the apartment. He knew he had a job to do and it wasn't going to be easy, but with the support of his best friend he thought it would be a little bit easier.  
  
Shawn sat down heavily on the couch as the door closed behind Cory. He felt as if something had died inside him. If Cory and Topanga weren't together, what did he have to rely on? Their relationship had been the one solid unchanging entity in his life for a long, long time. He felt, Hell, he didn't feel at all really. And what chance did he have with Angela if Cory and Topanga couldn't even last? He sat like that for a long time, staring into space, and then squaring his shoulders, he slipped on his leather jacket and went out into the utterly changed post Cory and Topanga world.  
  
Now Cory has to tell Topanga, how will she deal? Can Shawn hold his relationship with Angela together? Let me know what you think. Chapter Three coming soon! 


	4. Chubbie's

Well, so far I only have one review, but I am on a roll, and I have to keep writing. Lilmisswriter: Thanks for reading my fic! I loved your latest idea, and don't be surprised if you see it sometime down the road.  
  
Ok, Chapter Three:  
  
Topanga sat at Chubbie's in her and Cory's booth. Cory had called her the night before, after his date with THAT GIRL, and asked her to meet him because he had something important to say.  
  
Topanga was positive she knew what Cory wanted to tell her. He'd been on his date, had a terrible time, and realized how much he really loved her. There was no doubt in her mind that was what had gone on. Still, she was hurt and angry at Cory for feeling the need to go out on a date with anyone else to prove to himself his feelings for her, and no matter what he'd realized she was not going to let him back into her life right away.  
  
She had her whole speech prepared. She'd been envisioning this conversation in her minds eye from almost the exact moment Cory had told her he was going on that date. He'd come in, tell her what a terrible time he'd had, how sorry he was, and beg her to forgive him. She'd point out to him how many guys hit on her everyday, and remind him of all she'd went through to stay close to him. That would really drive her point home. She knew this would hurt him, but these were things she felt she had to say. She really didn't even know how she felt about Cory at this point. Yes, she'd given him permission to go on that date (WHY did she do that? She wondered now) but she'd never thought he'd actually feel the need to do it. The fact that he did made her want to hurt him a little bit, though that was something she didn't quite realize consciously. So she'd hurt him, and he'd most likely lash out, be confused and angry. Then she'd comfort him, and after that, well she wasn't sure. Maybe she'd go on a date. I mean, why not? If he could so could she.  
  
So Topanga sat waiting for Cory to arrive and when she saw him come down the steps into the restaurant, with a face full of mixed emotions, she was more sure then ever that she was right. Oh my dear Topanga, little do you know.  
  
When Cory walked into Chubbie's and saw Topanga sitting there in their booth waiting for him, the true gravity of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd known this would be hard, he was sure that Topanga had no idea what was coming, and he still cared very deeply for her. How was he going to do this? There was no doubt in his mind that it had to be done, because after leaving the apartment the night before, he'd gone home and called Lauren. They'd stayed up half the night talking on the phone, and he was more sure then ever that this decision was the right one. If only that made this any easier, but it didn't, not at all.  
  
"Hi Topanga, I'm glad you agreed to meet me here." He said as he sat down.  
  
"You said you had something you had to tell me, I assume it's about your date?"  
  
"Yes it is. Topanga I don't really know how to tell you this, I'm so sorry. Lauren and I went on our date and, well, I." Cory paused to take a breath and gather his courage, and then soldiered on "Ihadagreattime.IthinkI'mfallinginlovewithherTopanga,Iamsososorry".  
  
It came out in a tremendous rush. Once he started to say it, Cory found he couldn't stop. Topanga, not quite grasping for a second what Cory had really said, started into her pre-planned speech. Then all of a sudden it hit her, what he'd really just told her, and she was struck speechless. She just sat there staring at him, tears that were not quite of anger and not quite of sadness welling up in her eyes. Finally she found her voice, and lashed out,  
  
"You LOVE THAT GIRL?" She practically screamed "You LOVE HER?! How can you love her? You've only been on one date. Do you realize what I have done to be with you? I left my family to be near you, I hitchhiked to Philly in the rain so I could be close to you. Do you even realize how many opportunities I have every day to date someone else, how often guys hit on me? No, you don't, because I never felt the need to do anything about it." By this time she was standing up out of the booth and attracting a lot of attention.  
  
"Topanga, I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, you have to believe me." Cory stood up as well, and having noticed the attention they were getting tried to take her by the arm and lead her into the more secluded backroom, but she jerked violently away.  
  
"Oh sure I believe you, you just went on this date why then? So you could hurt me, humiliate me, or was it because you'd already stopped caring about me and just didn't have the heart to tell me?" Topanga could feel herself draining, the tears in her eyes were threatening to spill over, and she fought them back with all her might. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"  
  
"I'm so very sorry Topanga, but you have to know that none of those things are true. I still care about you, and I would never intentionally hurt you or humiliate you, but this thing with Lauren, well, it's just something I have to do. I don't know what else to say." Cory answered  
  
Topanga turned away from him and took one step forward. Then seeming to think better of it, she turned back toward Cory and raised her hand up to slap him across the face. He caught her hand midway, and was soon as he touched her; she collapsed in his arms, sobbing. "How could you do this?" she whispered over and over again, while Cory held her in his arms and let her cry.  
  
What's Topanga going to do now? How will Cory and Topanga cope with sharing a school and a classroom and friends? As always, R&R. 


	5. Sleepover Solace

Hello again everyone. Thanks for the reviews WayWeird- Glad you enjoyed, if you'll keep R&R-ing, I'll keeping writing Lilmisswriter-My loyal fan :o), Yes it was a bit harsh, but what can you do? Oh, and glad to hear it about C. Can't wait! Wrrrrrrite-You read my mind! I think your going to like this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with BMW.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Topanga walked quickly down the street, looking neither right nor left. She wished she could make herself invisible so that no one would notice her tear stained face and disheveled appearance. She'd just left Chubbies a few minutes before, after crying her eyes out on her now ex-boyfriend's shoulder. "How could I have been so weak?" She questioned herself angrily, "to cry on his shoulder, to let him comfort me after he was the one who caused me to feel this way? What a fool I am!"  
  
Topanga was headed to Angela's house, where she was going to beg her to let her stay the night. Right now she couldn't bear to face her Aunt Prudence, she could just hear what the women would say: "I just knew that relationship wouldn't last. I tired to tell your parents that when they begged me to let you stay and finish out high school here so you could be close to that boy. Now see what it got you, heartbreak! Kids your age are to young to know what real love is anyway, kids shouldn't be allowed to date till they're 18! I knew that boy was no good, he'd leave you for the first pretty face that batted an eyelash his way, but would anyone listen to me? No! That's what you get for dating to young, and fancying yourself in love." Topanga just couldn't bear to hear that right now, she was still hurting to badly. As angry as she was at Cory for what he'd just done to her, she was also extremely upset. Warring emotions such as hers' needed the solace only a best friend could offer, and that's what she hoped to get.  
  
Angela was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. She didn't get many visitors and the hour was somewhat late. She figured it couldn't be Topanga; she was out with Cory, probably having a good make-up make-out. So when she opened the door and found that it was Topanga standing there, Angela was knocked for six.  
  
"Topanga, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be out with Cory." At the mention of Cory's name Topanga lifted her head so Angela could see her swollen, tear-stained face. "Honey, what's wrong? What happened? Get in here!" Angela was immediately concerned and practically dragged Topanga inside.  
  
"Cory realized something after his date with Lauren, he realized that he's falling in love with her" Topanga spit out "That's what's wrong. The man I loved realized that he didn't love me, now isn't that something? All these years, thinking I'd found the man I was destined to marry, when all along I was just his placeholder, keeping him warm and vital until SHE came along."  
  
The bitterness and hurt that Angela heard in Topanga's voice shocked and deeply concerned her. Topanga was hardly ever depressed or unhappy, and this time she was dealing with a major amount of both. "Honey, I am so sorry, come on upstairs and we'll talk about it. Let me call your Aunt and tell her your spending the night with me, ok?"  
  
"Thank you, that's what I was going to beg you to do. I can't face her right now, I just can't."  
  
"It's all right, I understand" Angela responded as she led Topanga into her bedroom and got her jacket off her. "You don't have to explain anything to me, just relax, I'll be right back."  
  
Angela walked out of the room to call Aunt Prudence, and Topanga found herself alone again with her thoughts. She looked around the room and noticed a picture of Shawn and Angela with her and Cory that had been taken earlier that year. She looked away quickly. A sense of numbness began to overtake her, she just felt so tired. She lay down on Angela's bed to rest her eyes, and the exhaustion that extreme stress can bring overtook her. By the time Angela returned, she found Topanga already asleep.  
  
"Well, they'll be plenty of time to talk in the morning." Angela whispered to Topanga's sleeping form. She gently took off Topanga's shoes and covered her with a spare blanket. Then collecting an extra pillow and sleeping bag from the hall closet, she made a bed for herself on the floor. Not wanting to get to far away, she pulled one of her favorite books down from the bookshelf and read until sleep overtook her.  
  
I know it's not much, but I hope you liked it. Be looking for Chap. 5 soon, it's almost complete. As Always, R&R! 


	6. Dates, Fights, and Chinese Food

Disclaimer: I don't own BMW  
  
Chap. 5  
  
"It's not fair!" Lauren thought to herself as she packed her bags in preparation for her departure from Philly. "I just hooked up with the guy of my dreams and now I have no time to enjoy it!" Lauren was headed back home that evening, she had only been able to come to Philly for the long weekend. There was school and her job at the lodge, things waiting for her that had to be taken care of. "If only I had just a little more time! Well, at least there's today to look forward to." Cory was taking her out for a day (as he called it) of fun in the Philly sun. He was just so sweet! She was looking forward to spending this day with him; she knew it would be the last for some time to come. A long distance relationship, that was not going to be easy, and frankly she was a bit worried about the prospect. Everyone back home kept telling her how hard they were, and how few of them actually lasted. "Well, I plan to be the exception to that rule" Lauren fired back at her doubts. She finished packing, threw on a light jacket, and went to meet Cory in the park. He wouldn't tell her what it was exactly that he had planned, claiming he wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
"Shawn, I don't want to do this." Angela complained bitterly as she got ready "It's bad enough that Cory dumped Topanga the way he did, but now he expects us to be friends with the other women?! This little get-together has to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Why are you even going along with it? More to the point, why do I have to be there?"  
  
"Cory's my best friend and I support him in this." Shawn answered "He wants us to be there for him, and to make Lauren feel comfortable with his friends. I want you to come along so that Cory feels we are behind him, besides, I don't want to do this alone". Cory had asked Shawn and Angela to meet him and Lauren for dinner at San's Chinese that evening. They were getting ready to leave for there own day of fun before they had to meet the two of them.  
  
"Shawn, I'll come, but don't expect me to have a good time. I can't believe we're doing this! I know for a fact that Topanga is hurting, and her best friend is going out with the enemy? You better be glad I love you."  
  
Angela was very unhappy about having to go out on this "double date" with Cory and the girl he broke Topanga's heart for. She knew all about what had happened between Cory and Topanga the night before at Chubbie's, Topanga had woken up about one AM, and had roused Angela. They talked for a long time, and though Topanga was still hurting deeply, at the least, Angela had decided, she was determined to move on at this point. Shawn had called early that morning to tell Angela about the plans he'd made. Topanga had told Angela that she should go with Shawn today, though she couldn't understand how Shawn, who was supposed to be her friend too, wasn't mad at Cory for what he did, even if it was just for her sake. Angela really couldn't understand that either. She had been astounded at Shawn being so supportive of what Cory was doing. She remembered that first real date, when he'd told her that he wanted what Cory and Topanga had, it had seemed so sacred to him. For him to not be hurt by this new development surprised her.  
  
Shawn had kept to himself his real feelings about what Cory was doing, and his fears concerning his own relationship. He could be a very private person when it suited him, and when it came to these new and quite disturbing developments, he wouldn't have known how to voice what he was feeling even if he'd wanted to. Besides, he'd promised himself that he'd support Cory in this, and that's what he planned to do. To tell anyone, even Angela, what he was really feeling would risk it getting out there, and he was determined that would never happen. "So on this double date we'll go". He mused privately. "It might not be fun, and it defiantly won't be easy, but I'm going to be a good friend if it kills me". To Angela he only smiled and kissed her hard, before grabbing his coat and heading with her out the door.  
  
"Hello Beautiful. It's so good to see you again." Cory smiled a small smile and kissed his new ladylove as soon as she came within arms reach. As glad as he was to see her, he was also shaken up by the events of the night before. He'd gone home with a soaked shoulder and a bruised heart that night, Topanga's violent reaction to his news having shaken him to the core. "I guess you're never really prepared for something like that" he thought to himself "Well, Lauren is here now, and I plan to make the most of it."  
  
"It's good to see you too. I can't wait to spend this day with you; we're going to have such a great time! So, where to first?" Lauren responded, hugging Cory hard. She'd detected just a hint of sadness in his voice, and assumed that it had to do with the task he'd sat for himself the night before. She knew that he had gone to break-up with his girlfriend, and that he'd been really worried about how he was going to do it and how she would react. Cory would never actually talk to her about those things, being to afraid of hurting her, but Lauren could understand without being told, and she planned to make Cory's day the best she possibly could.  
  
"Now what did I tell you? This day is going to be a total surprise for you young lady. So get in my car and stop asking questions!" Cory smiled mischievously and held open the door for her.  
  
"Yes, sir!" She answered with a laugh, and got into the passenger seat. Cory walked around the car, got in and drove off.  
  
What followed was one of the greatest days Lauren or Cory could ever remember having. They went on a grand tour of Philly, seeing some of the best sights the city had to offer. They started off at the Liberty Bell, and then headed to the Navy shipyard and museum. For lunch Cory took Lauren to Charlie's Cheese Steak, where he claimed they made the best Philly Cheese Steak sandwiches in the U.S. of A. After lunch it was on to the Franklin Institute where they were able to recapture their youth and play with wild abandon, they stayed there until dinner. After dinner Cory had to take Lauren to the bus stop so she could catch the last bus home.  
  
It was early in the evening when Cory and Lauren showed up at San's. Cory and Shawn had decided it would be easiest to meet at the restaurant. Though neither of them actually said it, both Cory and Lauren were a bit apprehensive about this dinner. "What was I thinking?" Cory wondered to himself "Asking Angela and Shawn to accept Lauren? Still, Shawn did say he supported me in this, and I do really want Lauren to get to know and be comfortable with my friends."  
  
Cory held open the door for Lauren, and they entered the restaurant. Shawn flagged them down as they entered, and they walked over to join him and Angela at the table.  
  
"Hi there, did you guys have fun today?" Shawn asked as Cory and Lauren sat down and began to look at the menu  
  
"Cory took me on the grand tour of Philly". Lauren answered, "We had a wonderful time, isn't that right Cory?"  
  
"Yea, we had a great time, I made sure she got to see all the sights. So Angela, how have you been? Did you and Shawn have a good day too?"  
  
"It was ok, no better or worse than any other." Angela had decided that even if she had to be there, that didn't mean she had to do a lot of talking. Short, sweet, and to the point, that was how she planned to keep her responses.  
  
"Do you remember Lauren?"  
  
"Yes." Do I remember her?! She thought with scorn, is he nuts?  
  
"Hi Angela, it's nice to see you again." Lauren smiled tentatively, the ice that was dripping off of Angela's words was almost real enough to reach out and touch.  
  
Angela didn't bother to answer Lauren at all, and since no one was saying anything, Cory suggested they go ahead and order. Cory tried to keep up the small talk while they waited for their food to arrive, and then while they ate, but things were not going well. Angela was visibly angry at having to be there, Shawn was trying so hard to be cheerful for Cory and yet understanding of Angela's feelings that he ended up not saying hardly anything at all, and Lauren was so uncomfortable that she didn't know what to do with herself. Finally, in an attempt to escape for a second, she excused herself to the bathroom. As soon as she started walking away from the table though, Angela also excused herself and followed. All through the dinner from hell Angela had been seething, and she'd decided that she was going to speak her mind, Shawn or no Shawn. Unlike her boyfriend, Angela had never gotten close to Cory, and so she felt no alliance to him. Her friend, her best friend, was Topanga, and it was to her that Angela felt she owed something.  
  
Lauren reached the bathroom only a few seconds before Angela. She had barely had time to walk through the door before Angela followed her in.  
  
"Oh, hi" She said, "I didn't know you were coming in too."  
  
"Well, I am, and girl, I have something I just have to say to you. Topanga is my best friend, and your coming here and taking Cory away from her was just wrong. Those two loved each other; they were destined to have a life together. "Your" boyfriend broke my best friends heart last night, and I don't know if she's ever going to get over it. How dare you come here and split up one of the greatest couples ever?" Angela let all her feelings out; she was going to tell this girl off, because Topanga was too nice to do it for herself. She knew that Topanga was planning to try and move on, but she still felt obligated to let this girl know what she had done.  
  
For a second Lauren could only stare. She didn't know what to say. Knowing how much Cory wanted her to get along with his friends made her unwilling to really get angry and speak her mind, yet at the same time she couldn't believe that this girl who didn't even know her would be telling her off like that, and in public to boot! Well, it seemed Angela wasn't going to like her anyway, no matter what she said, so she might as well say what she was feeling.  
  
"Angela, I don't know much about the relationship that your best friend had with MY boyfriend, all I know is that I met a wonderful guy that I really liked and who really seemed to like me too. I came to his hometown to see if his feelings for me matched mine for him, and was lucky enough that they did. Cory chose me of his own free will; I just made that choice possible. So please don't go blaming a break-up on me. I saw what I wanted and I went for it. I defy anyone, even you, not to do the same. If you don't like it, then I guess that's your problem, not mine."  
  
"No, it is your problem, it became your problem when you came here and decided to steal Cory away if you possibly could." Angela was mad, really mad. Was it the similarities between her relationship with Shawn and Cory's with Topanga? Was it maybe that she'd never had a best friend before and consequently felt very strongly herself any wrongs done to that best friend? The reason behind her actions was something that she would wonder about for some time after what happened next, but at that moment she just knew that this situation made her want to do things she'd never done before. So, before she even consciously realized what was happening, she snapped, and shoved Lauren, hard. So hard in fact that Lauren was thrown across the bathroom and hit the back wall with a crash. She narrowly missed slamming her head into the brick, catching herself just in time with her right hand. Lauren heard her right wrist go crack, and a sharp pain shot down her arm.  
  
Lauren cried out, and tears sprung up in her eyes as she pulled the damaged wrist in towards her chest, protectively cradling it with her other hand "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"You broke my best friends heart, and for that you deserve whatever you get". Angela answered. She knew in the back of her mind that she'd feel sorry later about what she'd just done, but right then all she felt was a dizzying since of triumph. Without even glancing in Lauren's direction, Angela stormed out of the bathroom. She reached the table and jerked Shawn to his feet. "Come on, we're leaving" she told him, "Cory, you can find your "girlfriend" in the bathroom, you might want to get her some help." Shawn and Cory exchanged confused glances, and headed in opposite directions, Shawn following Angela out the door and Cory going to find Lauren.  
  
Well, now what's going to happen? How will Shawn respond when he learns about what Angela did? How bad did she hurt Lauren, and will Cory be able to sustain a relationship with a girl all of his friends don't like? 


	7. The Aftermath

You like it, you really like it!! Thanks to everyone who is taking the time to R&R my story. It really means a lot to me.  
  
Lilmisswriter: I liked your idea, but to be honest I don't think that's where my story is headed. But you never know. I'd like to see you write a story where that needs to be done; the way it happens could be interesting. Also, concerning the Chap. 5 review: Thanks, but hey, it was your suggestion, just tweaked to fit the time and place. Thanks so much by the way, I don't think I would have thought of that on my own. Wrrrrrrite: Thanks! I do my best to update quickly; recently I've been on a roll. Griffenfox: See? I knew people would enjoy the story if they looked past the premise. Please, spread the word! BlondAngel: Thank You! Trust me, I'm coming off two-years of writers block, this story is pouring out of me. My trouble has been doing anything else (.  
  
Ok, on to the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Angela, slow down and talk to me! What happened in there?" Shawn was walking quickly down the sidewalk, trying to catch up with Angela, who was about half a block ahead. He didn't know what had happened between her and Lauren when they left the table, but he knew it had to have been something intense for her to storm out like that. And what did she mean when she told Cory that he might want to get Lauren some help? Breaking into a quick sprint, Shawn ran up behind her and grabbed her forearm. "Angela!"  
  
Feeling Shawn take her arm, Angela stopped in her tracks and turned abruptly. "Do you really want to know what happened, because I don't think your going to like it."  
  
"Yes, of course I want to know! I admit dinner wasn't going well, but the way you stormed out of that restaurant you would have thought there were hurricane force winds at your back! Now tell me what happened in there!"  
  
"Ok, fine, I'll tell you what happened, what happened is that I spoke my mind to that little thief, and she didn't like it or me very much when I was done. Oh, and I also shoved her, I think I may have broken her wrist in fact. But you know what the icing on the cake is? I DON'T CARE! That girl came here and broke Topanga's heart, stealing Cory without so much as batting an eyelash. You don't know this, but Topanga came over last night after she left Chubbie's, and I've never seen her as hurt and angry as she was then. I couldn't stand to see her that way, it tore me up inside!"  
  
"You, you broke Lauren's wrist?" said Shawn in confusion, "How could you do that and not care at all? We're supposed to be supporting Cory, not hurting his girlfriend!" This was not the Angela he knew at all, this angry vixen with fire in her eyes. His Angela was a calm and understanding person, who wouldn't physically or even emotionally hurt a fly if she could help it. He wasn't surprised to hear that Topanga had gone to her the night before instead of facing her aunt at home. His Angela was the perfect person to help anyone in their time of need. But this girl standing before him, he didn't know her at all.  
  
"I don't know for sure if I broke it, and anyway, that was an accident. Besides, what do you care about that anyway Shawn? You know, that's what I really don't get about all of this. I thought you'd be devastated by Cory and Topanga breaking up, but your acting like it's no big deal. How can you be so insensitive?"  
  
"Cory had to follow his heart, I would rather he be with the girl he loves then anything else in the world. I just want him to be happy". Shawn lied, as we all know well he was as devastated as anyone about the break- up, but he was going to stick to his story no matter what.  
  
"The history that Cory and Topanga had, it wasn't right for Cory to throw it all away because of one date with some girl! What, would you do that to me? If some pretty girl came along and wanted you, would you leave me for her?"  
  
"Angela, I love you"  
  
"Cory thought he loved Topanga too."  
  
"Oh no, it's happening" Shawn thought, a stab of fear shooting through him. "We're falling apart, just like Cory and Topanga!" It may have been irrational, but it was how he felt at that moment. Angela saw his face crumble, and that look of sad defiant desperation fill the void his previous expression had left. She knew then that she'd said the wrong thing, and regretted it instantly.  
  
"Oh Shawn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. We're not Cory and Topanga."  
  
"No, your right, how could I have thought we could last if Cory and Topanga couldn't? This is what I was afraid off. I'll see you later Angela." With that Shawn took off at a run down the sidewalk, disappearing around a corner before Angela had a chance to even get her bearings.  
  
"Shawn!" She called out desperately, but by then he was long gone.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Cory reached the bathroom and knocked on the door "Lauren, are you ok?" he called out  
  
"Cory! Please open the door." Lauren answered  
  
Cory did so and Lauren stepped out, still cradling her wrist, which was beginning to swell. Tears streamed down her face, and she flinched from Cory's touch.  
  
"What happened?! Did Angela do this to you?"  
  
"I think it was an accident, oh Cory I don't know what happened. We got in an argument, she shoved me across the room, and I hit the wall. What did I ever do to her? Why did we have to come here?"  
  
"Oh Lauren, I swear to you I had no idea this would happen. I just wanted you to get to know my friends; I never thought Angela would do anything like this. Please believe me. Come on, we have to get you to the hospital."  
  
"I, I, I'm going to miss my bus. I have to get home tonight."  
  
"I'll get you home, don't you worry about that right now. All you need to worry about is getting someone to look at that wrist."  
  
"Oh Cory! I'm sorry this had to happen, I ruined our day."  
  
"No you didn't, don't you even blame yourself for any of this. Come on, let's get you out of here" Cory said as he wrapped his arm around Lauren and led her away. "No", he thought, "If anyone is to blame it's me."  
  
Is Angela and Shawn's relationship in Jeopardy? What will Cory say to Angela the next time they run into each other? How will he deal with his guilt? Keep reading to find out. Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I work it out, and hint: Eric's back! 


	8. Brother to Brother: The Philly General C...

Ok, as promised Chap. 7, with Eric! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, when he was at his smart, savvy best; Eric was probably my favorite character on the show. I just couldn't stand the other Eric the writers gave us, the dumb Eric, he got on my nerves. So as you might guess, I am taking my artistic license to bear and the only Eric you'll see in the pages of my story will be the smart, savvy one I love.  
  
Lilmisswriter: Instead of addressing your concern like I normally do, I am going to leave you in the dark. Sorry, but if I address it, then that will ruin the suspence! Keep reading though, please, lol?  
  
Blueangel: What a compliment!! Thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to BMW  
  
The phone in the apartment started ringing, and Eric being closest picked it up. "Hellllo? He listened for a few seconds, and then a look of concern spread over his face. "Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can. Everything is going to be fine, just hang on." Hanging up the phone, he turned to Jack, who had been sitting on the couch working on a paper for school. "That was Cory, he's at the hospital, with Lauren."  
  
Jack looked up quickly, concern springing up in his eyes when he saw the look on Eric's face. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"I don't know, he said he'd fill me in when I got there" Eric answered, reaching for his jacket and keys "He wants me to come drive Lauren home, he's afraid his car won't make it."  
  
"Wasn't she supposed to catch the bus?"  
  
"I thought so, but then I don't think they were planning a sight seeing trip to Philly General either. I'll fill you in as soon as I get back."  
  
"Well, I hope everything is ok," Jack gave Eric a quick peck on the lips, and watched him hurry away. "Good luck Eric," he whispered under his breath as the door closed, "I have a bad feeling your going to need it".  
  
All the way to the hospital, Eric tried to figure out what in the world could have happened. Cory had sounded really worried and a bit depressed on the phone, and though it didn't take much for him to get that way, Eric knew something was up or Cory would never have called him. His little brother was a very self-reliant person, and he only asked for help when he felt he had no other choice. "Besides, why did he call me and not Shawn?" Eric wondered, "That in and of itself is odd." Eric didn't know much about what had been going on the past few days between his and Jack's little brothers, they had purposely stayed out of it as much as possible. All he really knew was that Cory had chosen to be with Lauren and leave Topanga, and that Lauren was supposed to take the bus home that night. He had known nothing about the plans for the dinner date from hell, Shawn had not filled him or Jack in on that little development. So the reason why his brother was calling him from Philly General with a favor at 8:30 at night was a complete mystery to him. "I just hope everything is all right" Eric thought, "Finally!" he'd made it to the hospital, the 15 minute drive had seemed to take forever. Parking his car in the first available spot, he sprinted into the ER, where Cory had said he would be.  
  
"Eric! Thank you so much for coming." Cory was so glad to see Eric walk through those double doors. He'd been pacing up and down the small ER waiting area ever since they'd taken Lauren back to look her over. On the way to the hospital Lauren had been getting very pale, and her wrist just kept swelling. Cory had no idea what to do for her, he had always been no good in these situations, and the guilt he was feeling was nearly paralyzing. To finally have someone there he could talk to, who might understand, lifted a huge weight off his shoulders.  
  
"Did you ever think I wouldn't? Now tell me Cor, what the hell happened?" Eric gripped Cory's shoulder and led him over to a chair, where he made sure Cory got seated. "The poor kid looks about to drop." Eric thought, "This can't be good."  
  
"Eric, I've been a complete fool! I really wanted Lauren to get to know my friends, so I asked Shawn if he'd come with Angela to San's for dinner with Lauren and me. Things went really badly, and it all ended up with Angela following Lauren to the bathroom and apparently shoving her into a wall. She hit it the wrong way I guess, and now I think her wrist is broken. This is all my fault! What in the world was I thinking, asking my ex- girlfriends best friend to double date with me and the girl I left her best- friend for? Maybe I should have never left Topanga, I mean, I really think I'm falling in love with Lauren, but is it worth it? In the past three days I've managed to alienate Topanga, cause Angela to do something I know that she's going to regret, and to tie it all up with a neat little bow, I've landed Lauren in the hospital! Shawn is the only one who seems to be doing ok, but I know him. As supportive as he's being, I'm sure this is tearing him up inside. See, I've even gone so far as to hurt my best friend in the whole wide world. When did the person I choose to love become such a big deal?" Cory opened his mouth to go on, but Eric slapped his hand firmly over it. He'd heard enough. It sounded like Cory had done some stupid things that weekend, but Eric knew that's not what he needed to hear. Cory needed some advice, and Eric felt he knew what to say.  
  
"Cory, stop, just stop right there! Now let me see if I've got this straight. You broke it off with Topanga for Lauren, I knew that, then you asked Shawn to come on a dinner double date. Over the course of this date Angela shoved Lauren, and she may have broken her wrist. Does that sound about right?"  
  
Cory could only nod; Eric had chosen not to take his hand off his brother's mouth till he'd said his peace.  
  
"Ok, then let me say this. If you love Lauren and not Topanga then that's who you should be with. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks or how they react. You can't control anyone's actions but your own, and if you don't follow your heart because your afraid of what others will think, then you're the one in the wrong. As for Topanga, you really can't expect not to have alienated her right now; you most likely took her totally by surprise when you left her. As I can recall, there were not a lot of warning signs. Tonight, well, I won't lie and say that the dinner date was a great idea. Still, what Angela did she did of her own free will. If she wanted to pick a fight with Lauren she would have found a way to do it, one way or another. What happened between those two is nothing you could have controlled. Besides, it sounds like Angela really didn't mean to be breaking anyone's bones. That I'm guessing was an accident. Finally, if Shawn says he supports you, don't question it. Just be glad that he does." Eric finished his speech and removed his hand from Cory's mouth.  
  
"Thank you, I really needed to hear that. How can you be so sure though? You make it sound like there's no doubt that your right."  
  
"Cory, I had to tell all my family and friends that I was gay and in love with Shawn's big brother, remember? That wasn't easy. I admit, neither of us landed in the hospital because of it, but it wasn't exactly smooth sailing either."  
  
This comment took Cory by surprise "But I thought that all of us were very supportive of you two, weren't we?"  
  
"Yes, my family and friends were. But Jack's, that was another story."  
  
"Jack's family didn't support your relationship? You never told me that!"  
  
"We didn't tell any of you, we figured you had enough to deal with just finding out the truth. No, Jack's step-dad was not to happy when he found out he'd raised a gay stepson. He blamed me for everything at first in fact; he refused to even consider that Jack could make this alternate lifestyle choice on his own. It all worked out, but it took time. That's what you've got to give this situation Cory, time."  
  
"Do you really think time will make it all better? It just seems like everything is set in stone. What's time going to do? How can it change people's opinions or work on their hearts?"  
  
"I don't know how it works, I just know it does. Cory, your friends care about you, and I'm sure, no I'm positive that they'll come around. It's only been three days! Really it's not even been that long. All of this is still really new. You've got to give everyone time to get used to you and Topanga not being a couple. Let Topanga heal emotionally and Lauren heal physically. Let Angela work through her issues, and Shawn, just let Shawn do what he's doing, and if it turns out he really is just putting up a front, then be there to comfort him when his walls finally fall. Can you do that little bro?"  
  
Cory smiled a wan smile, and nodded his head. "Thanks Eric, I feel a lot better now. Hey, your pretty smart and relationship savvy. Who knew?"  
  
"All in a day's work, now buck up buster, you've got to be prepared to comfort the women you love when she comes out that door. She's going to need you, so you better be ready."  
  
It was another hour before Lauren emerged from the ER treatment area; a pretty new cast adorning her right wrist. She looked around for a second and then spotted Cory and Eric talking quietly in the corner. "Ok Cory, I'm all done, who's this?" she indicated Eric with her good hand, this was the first time they had met.  
  
"Hi Lauren, I'm Eric, Cory's big brother and your chuffer for this evening. Cory called me and asked if I'd come drive you home, he's afraid that old jalopy of his won't make it all the way there. Don't worry, he's coming with us, and I promise I don't bite."  
  
Lauren smiled and gladly accepted the hug Eric got up to give her. "Thanks a lot Eric, this really means a lot to me."  
  
"So, what did the doctor say, I'm guessing by that cast it wasn't good news." Cory stated, getting up and putting his arm protectively around Lauren's shoulder.  
  
"Well, he did say that it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it is broken. 6-8 weeks in this beautiful cast, some physical therapy, and he says I should be as good as new. He also gave me this prescription to get filled that should help with the pain. Cory, I'm really sorry this happened, we were having such a great time!"  
  
"Were having? We are having a great time, I love sitting in ER waiting areas for hours talking to my big bro." Cory matched Lauren's semi-joking tone, he realized she wanted to make light of the whole situation, and he was more than glad to go along with it. "Now darling, let's get you home so you can rest. When I see you next, I expect you to be turning cartwheels!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Lauren and Cory laughed together, and Eric smiled to himself. He recognized the look on both their faces; it was the look he saw in Jack's eyes every time they kissed. "This is love!" he thought, "I really didn't believe it, but this is love!"  
  
The three of them left the ER together, Eric followed Cory and Lauren back to Amy and Alan's house so he could drop off his car, then they piled into Eric's vehicle and proceeded to take Lauren home.  
  
Ok, next time, John Adams High, I promise! I keep starting to get there and then get sidetracked. Anyway, R&R! 


	9. Gossip and Lies at John Adams High

Lilmisswriter: That's exactly what I plan to do! You didn't think I'd leave you in suspense for long, did you? This chapter is not totally about them, but I think it will answer a lot of your questions. I know I update quickly, I'm sorry, but two years of writer's block will do this to you. I can't stop thinking about this story, and so, I can't seem to stop writing.  
  
Wiiiiiite: I'm glad you feel that way. It was a goal of mine, now that I know it's working, it makes me feel good. Thanks for the suggestions, and don't be surprised to see some of them put in action down the road!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to BMW  
  
The news was all over John Adams High. The very foundation of the building seemed to vibrate with the buzz it was creating. Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawerence were no more! John Adam's own golden couple, the model many a lesser pair of lovers had followed was no longer in existence. But that wasn't the half of it, oh no. It was the way they had broken-up, and the why behind it, that was the real news. Cory had found someone new, the story went, a girl he'd met on the school ski trip. "Sprained his ankle my ass!" said many a whispering Wanda and Will "I hear it was all a ploy to get away from Topanga long enough to find someone new."  
  
The public fight in Chubbies was another major source of gossip-mill fodder "I hear she decked him real good" some speculated, while others who had actually caught a glimpse of the action insisted "She was yelling at the top of her lungs, really wigged out, and then, just when you thought she was gonna get physical, she wimps out and starts crying like a baby on his shoulder! Who does that?"  
  
But the juiciest story of them all concerned neither Cory nor Topanga. It turns out that Lauren and Angela were not as alone as they thought in San's that day. It just so happened that Millie Myers, who though not a huge gossip herself had many chatter prone friends in high places, had been minding her own business right outside the bathroom door, waiting to go in. She'd heard the whole thing, or so she thought, but being a bit shy and totally unwilling to get involved, she'd neglected to try and do anything but sit back and listen. Accordingly, the choicest piece of gossip concerned the catfight in the restroom between Topanga's best friend and Cory's new main squeeze. "I hear Angela gave her the what for," said one very mouthy individual "She called her every name in the book, and finally hauled off and punched her. She broke both the girls legs, is what I hear. They had to cart her out on a stretcher."  
  
Isn't gossip grand? Now, you may wonder, how are our own fab four holding up? Let's take a peek, shall we?  
  
Cory and Topanga had not seen each other since that fateful night at Chubbies. Topanga was dreading Feeny's class, which they shared. She even considered skipping, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "I have to face him sometime" she thought, "and I guess the sooner, the better."  
  
As for Cory, he too would be dreading his first encounter with Topanga, expect he was too tired to be dreading much of anything. It was a good 4- hour drive total to and from Lauren's home, and he and Eric had not arrived back in Philly till 2:00 that morning. Total Cory had about 4 hours sleep, and that made him pretty numb to the world. He was strictly an 8-hour guy, no exceptions.  
  
How about Shawn and Angela? Well, for Angela, it had only taken a good long walk home in the crisp Philly air to get her feeling terrible about what she'd done to Lauren. Being basically a good person at heart, the idea that she might have broken someone's wrist, no matter how much of an accident it was or how badly she felt the girl deserved it really messed with her mind, and the rumors flying around school weren't helping. Then there was the little matter of Shawn not speaking to her. She'd tried calling him all night, and the only person she could get a hold of was Jack, who would only tell her that Shawn wasn't home yet. She refused to believe that he'd been out all night. If he hadn't gone home, where had he gone?  
  
In fact, Shawn had camped out at Cory's. He had scaled the big oak tree in Cory's backyard, and climbing through the window of Cory's bedroom, had fallen asleep there in Eric's old bed. He'd also spent some quality time on the streets of Philly the night before, and had come to the conclusion that he'd been a total jerk. "I shouldn't have run away like that." He thought to himself, "Angela has every right to be confused by the way I've been acting. Maybe I should just tell her the truth." He'd not gone home that night because he had been afraid Angela might call, and he knew that neither Jack nor Eric would lie for him. As much as he wanted to talk to her, he felt he needed to do it in person, and he'd not really been ready to face anyone at that point.  
  
So it was with this mindset that our four angst-ridden heroes entered Feeny's classroom that day. He was their first period class, and since none of them had homeroom together, this was the first time they'd seen each other. Cory and Topanga couldn't meet each other's eyes, and Angela quickly sat down in the seat behind Topanga, which Cory usually occupied, so he wouldn't get any ideas. Cory moved to the back of the room, next to Shawn. This little game of musical chairs quickly set off a buzz around the class, and Feeny, who had been occupied writing the day's lesson plan on the board, and who was well aware of all developments (some said the man could hear the walls talking) turned around quickly.  
  
"Now people, settle down. Like all of the rest of you, I too read Teen Beat. What I want you to remember is that my classroom is not the place to be discussing the latest gossip, we are here to learn! Now please take your seats." The tone of his voice quickly quieted the class, and Cory, Shawn, Angela, and Topanga all gave him their own little look of gratitude. "Yes, yes, your welcome, now let's get to work!"  
  
About halfway through class, Shawn slipped Angela a little note. Angela glanced back at him for a second, and then unfolded the paper. *I'm sorry; I really want to talk to you. Meet me for lunch right outside the gym* Angela nodded her head slightly, and then went back to listening to Feeny's lecture. Topanga and Cory basically ignored each other; though Cory did glance Topanga's way from time to time with a poignant look on his face. Seeing her had made him feel bad all over again about what he'd done. "I hope she realizes I don't hate her." He thought, "That it wasn't like that. I'd try to tell her, but I'm afraid it's to soon for her to be willing to listen. Time, Eric said, time." In this way Feeny's class proceeded uneventfully. As the bell rang, Feeny turned from the board and watched his four favorite students walk out into the hall. Though he'd never say anything to them without being asked, he was hurting for those kids, because he really did love them.  
  
Out in the hall, Shawn fell into step beside Cory. "How ya holding up man?"  
  
"Fine I guess, I'm just really tired right now, it's a long drive taking Lauren home."  
  
"So she missed her bus? Is she ok Cory, Angela said she might have broken her wrist."  
  
"Yea, Lauren did miss her bus Shawn, she just happened to be in the Philly General ER when it left. Angela's little shove did break her wrist, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been I guess, so you can tell her she doesn't have to worry about it anymore." Cory's tone was full of bitterness.  
  
"Cory come on, don't be like that! You know Angela is a good person, it was an accident!"  
  
"What, she ACCIDENTLY shoved her into the wall?!"  
  
"No, but she did ACCIDENTLY break her wrist. She got angry, that happens to people you know. Come on Cory, let's not fight. I'm the one who's on your side, remember?"  
  
"Yea right!" Cory thought, but once again remembering Eric's words he choked down his initial reply and answered instead "I know, I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault, I'm just really tired that's all. Please tell Angela not to worry, Lauren's going to be fine."  
  
"I'll do that. Well here's my next class, see ya later Cory."  
  
"Yea, see ya."  
  
At the same time that this was going on, Angela and Topanga were also talking.  
  
"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Angela asked, falling into step with Topanga as she walked out of the classroom  
  
"I'm better. Angela, thank you again for being there for me the other night. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"It was no problem at all, that's what best friends are for."  
  
"Is it true what they're saying, did you and Lauren really get into it?"  
  
"Unfortunately. I just had to do something, I couldn't stand to sit there watching her all smug and self-satisfied, acting like the cat that'd gotten the cream. I knew you'd never say anything to her, but I had to speak my peace. I hope you're not disappointed in me."  
  
"No, not really. I wish I had your courage sometimes. What I can't believe is that you really broke her legs."  
  
"No, not her legs exactly. I did mess up her wrist though. I feel just awful about it now, it was a complete accident. I just snapped and shoved her before I even realized what I was doing. She fell into the back wall of the restroom, and the rest is history."  
  
Topanga was taken aback, this was not what she'd expected to hear. For a second she didn't say anything, and Angela looked at her with concern. "Your not mad at me are you? It was an accident, and besides, I was defending your honor."  
  
"I shall not alienate my best friend," Topanga reasoned, "and she does have a point. I know Angela, she'd never do something like that on purpose, besides, it was all for me." To Angela she said "No, of course not! I was just surprised, that's all. I mean you have to admit, you're not normally a physical person."  
  
"True enough, and I regret being one this time. Well here's my class, see you after school, Shawn's asked me to meet him for lunch."  
  
"Ok, want to grab a bite after, maybe see a movie?"  
  
"Sure why not? Bye!"  
  
And here ends Chapter 8. I know, you were expecting the lunch conversation weren't you? Well, I promise I'll get it out soon, but this chapter just felt done the way it was. As always and forever, R&R. 


	10. Making up is fun to do

Here you go everybody, I know you're all going to love this chapter. To be honest, I planned to drag out this mini S&A saga a little longer, but everyone disliked it so much I couldn't do it to you. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
"I'm Sorry!" Angela and Shawn apologized at the exact same moment. A spattering of relieved laughter followed, then Shawn spoke up first.  
  
"I shouldn't have run away like that last night, I acted like a total jerk. I know you didn't mean what you said, we were both angry and confused."  
  
"I really didn't Shawn, and I'm sorry that ever came out of my mouth. You've never given me any reason to doubt your love, and I swear I never have. Let's not fight anymore, ok?"  
  
"It's a deal." Shawn and Angela shared a long kiss, then they took a seat on a nearby bench, and Shawn pulled Angela against him, as tightly as she would go.  
  
"Have you talked to Cory today?"  
  
"Yea, and he told me to tell you that Lauren is going to be ok, her wrist was broken, but it wasn't that serious and the doctor expects a full recovery."  
  
"That's great to hear. I honestly don't know what happened in there! It was like I just lost my head for a second. All through dinner she'd been giving me these looks, and I just had to give her a peace of my mind. Then when we were alone together I just snapped. You know I'm not a violent person Shawn, and I swear that I never meant to really hurt her. I feel awful about what happened now."  
  
"I know, but it's ok. We all get angry from time to time. Topanga means a lot to you, and from what I gathered you'd just spent the night comforting her. I should have never asked you to come on that date. I have to say that was not one of Cory's better ideas."  
  
"That's for sure! Anyway, I'm just glad Lauren is going to be fine. Dear, I hate to bring it up again, but one thing still confuses me. I always thought that you were as close to Topanga as you are to Cory. I know you've said you support Cory, but aren't just a little annoyed with him, for Topanga's sake? I mean you have to admit that the way he left her was a bit insensitive if nothing else."  
  
"Ok, you win, I'll going to be honest with you. Everyone has been right about how I feel from the beginning. This break-up is killing me! I hate the fact that Cory and Topanga are not together anymore, but Cory is my best friend, and he needs support right now. Topanga has you to lean on, and even though I hate to see her hurting, Cory needs me on his side. I know you are probably thinking, "Why does he need support? Isn't he happy, with someone new in his life?" Yes, he is, but Cory is the type of person who needs to feel that his friends agree with his decisions, and I really do want him to be happy. Besides, I've been thinking a lot about this, and would it really be fair to Topanga for Cory to stay with her when his heart was somewhere else?"  
  
"No, I guess not, but why did he have to end it all so suddenly? He gave her practically no warning! That letter she found hurt her, but it gave her no indication that Cory was going to leave her."  
  
"I know, that part sucked. Still, I'm sure he did his best to break it to her gently; he still cares about her very much. You know Angela; you don't seem to be concerned about Cory's happiness at all. I thought you two were friends, not like you and Topanga, but still friends."  
  
"Shawn, Cory and I have never really been friends. I don't dislike him, but he sees me as half of a whole, not as a separate individual. To him I've always just been Shawn's girlfriend. If he really ever thought about me as a complete person he never would have asked you to bring me along that night. He would have known better! It's not that I'm not concerned about his happiness in particular, it's that I never took the time to think about him much at all. I guess I began to view him the same way he viewed me after awhile, the lesser part of a package deal."  
  
"Wow, I never realized that you felt that way. It must have been tough for you all this time, being seen as just my girlfriend."  
  
"A little bit, but Topanga loved him, and that was and still is enough for me. Just don't expect me to be to concerned about him, that's all I'm asking."  
  
"Ok, I won't. Now will you do something for me?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone, even Topanga, what I told you just now. Topanga has you to help her though this, and Cory needs me. I'll talk to her soon, I promise. I just feel that Cory needs my undivided loyalty and support right now."  
  
"That's your decision, and I guess I understand."  
  
"Ok, good. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!"  
  
Angela smiled, and after sharing one more passionate kiss, the two of them got up and headed into the cafeteria, fingers laced together at their sides.  
  
Did you like? I thought you would :o). Chap. 10 coming soon. R&R people, it makes a difference, lol. 


	11. Spring Break Destinations

Ok, here's chapter 10! I know it took a little longer to get out than usual, but I had some schoolwork I HAD to catch up on.  
  
Lilmisswriter: Don't worry; I am getting back to the triangle right away. Though part of me is beginning to feel that this story is less about C&L and more about how the whole gang is affected by this one decision. Anyway, I'm glad your enjoying it, no matter the focus.  
  
Wrrrrrrite: All I can say to your question/concern without giving to much away is hang in there! I have an ending kinda sorta worked out that I think everyone will enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BMW, or the town of Drums, PA  
  
"Thanks Again Eric" Cory said, as he and Eric traded keys  
  
"You better be thankful" Eric replied with mock seriousness, "You do realize that this means I have to drive around your old hunk of junk for a week?"  
  
"Yes, and you're the best big bubba in the whole wide world for doing it!" Cory laughed, putting the key to his brother's car on his key ring.  
  
It had been about a month since the night Cory and Eric had driven Lauren home from Philly. John Adams was closed for spring break, and Cory was headed up to the tiny town of Drums, PA to spend the week with Lauren. They had been planning this get-together from almost the same day they parted. The long-distance relationship thing was tough, but he felt they were weathering it well, and couldn't wait to see her again. As excited as he was though, he was also very nervous, because this trip would be the first time he was going to meet Lauren's family.  
  
Meeting the parents, ouch! Never easy, but in his case harder than for most, because he'd never really had to do anything like this before. Topanga's parents and aunt had known him all his life, and the majority of that time he'd pretty much been dating their daughter/niece. So this meeting really had him a bit freaked out. What if they don't like me? What if they meet me than forbid me to date their daughter? What should I say? What should I wear? Should I bring them a gift? All these lovely thoughts and more had been flying through his head ever since Lauren had invited him to dine with her family when he came up. She kept assuring him that everything was going to be fine, but for some reason he just couldn't believe her. It wasn't just for your normal reasons either, he knew that somehow. He was well aware that he'd think she was just trying to calm his nerves, but he could since that it was more than that. It was almost, he mused, as if when she reassured him, she was also trying to reassure herself. That was the part that really scared him.  
  
"No matter what happens with her parents" Cory thought "I am going to enjoy spending this week with the woman I love. I won't let anyone or anything interfere with that."  
  
"Well, thanks again Eric" and so saying, he threw on his jacket and went to head out the door. It was a long way to Drums, and he was getting off to a late start. "No problem, have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't!"  
  
*Meanwhile Across Town*  
  
"Are you sure I look ok?"  
  
"Girl, you look like a million bucks! This guy isn't going to know what hit him!"  
  
"You're my best friend, you're required by law to say that."  
  
"So what if I am? It's true! Now stop fidigiting and get your shoes on. He's going to be here any minute."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm getting! Thanks again for helping me get ready for this" Topanga said to Angela as she slipped on her favorite pair of black boots "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."  
  
"You can repay me by going out on this date and having a wonderful time! It's all I ask, really. It would make my poor heart so glad."  
  
"Stop it!" Topanga collapsed in a fit of giggles on the bed "I keep laughing this hard I'm going to start crying and ruin my mascara!"  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"He's here!" Angela and Topanga cried in unison, a look of fear and anticipation coming over both of their faces. Then realizing what had just happened, they burst into another fit of nervous giggles.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"Ok, ok, we're coming!" Angela cried out "Can't even give a girl time to have a good fit of laughter. Where's the humanity?!"  
  
"No idea. Come on, let's get down there before I chicken out completely"  
  
With that they exited Angela's room and went to answer the door, behind which Topanga's first post-Cory date was waiting.  
  
And so the stage is set. Chap. 11 coming soon, I am planning on putting in both the visit and the date, but it might end up being just one or the other, I never know until I start writing where I'm going to finish. R&R! 


	12. There's a first time for everything

Ok guys, here you go  
  
Lilmisswriter: Thanks again, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm starting with the Topanga storyline though, so don't be discouraged  
  
Wrrrrrrite-Oh, don't worry about rushing me, your not. It's wonderful to get your reviews so quickly; they really do help me know where to go with the storyline.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BMW, Drum's PA, or the Beech Mountain Ski Lodge. Lauren's parental units on the other hand are mine all mine!!  
  
Dinner was going great. Topanga was really surprising herself; the fact that she could have a good time with a guy who wasn't Cory was something she'd never really considered.  
  
His name was Ricky, and she'd met him just a few days before at the local art museum. She had been with Angela, touring the traveling Van Goh exhibit the museum was hosting, and had run into him. He remembered her from years before, apparently she'd "changed his life" when they were kids by beaning him with a baseball, causing him to switch his focus from sports to art. He was now an art student at a local college. He'd asked her out, and though she had at first been reluctant to say yes, not being sure if she was ready, Angela had convinced her to go for it. "Cory's moved on honey, and so should you. I hate to say it, but it's just the facts." So she had agreed, and here she was, talking art, politics, and life with a handsome older man at a quaint little bistro.  
  
"So Topanga, what do you plan to do with your life?" Rickey asked, smiling sweetly and staring directly into her eyes. Even without the curls, he'd recognized Topanga right away. She had one of those faces you don't easily forget, and that particular face had changed his life to boot. It was so good to see her again, and she had looked so beautiful, just like he remembered. He'd had a crush on her even back then, but she'd been all googly eyed for some dorky brillo-haired kid. He had no idea what had happened with that, he was just glad that now he had a shot.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to major in pre-law. The law excites me, I would love to get into environmental law in particular, I used to be quite the little activist."  
  
"You know, I think I do recall something about that. Didn't you refuse to put on your baseball glove that day till the referee proved to you it was made of synthetic material?"  
  
Topanga laughed at the memory that Ricky had recalled, "I think I did! I was quite passionate about those sorts of things back then. Once in junior high I got a bunch of my friends to join me in chaining ourselves to the lockers, blocking the front doors of the school to protest what I felt was the unfair termination of our school librarian. Another time, I wore a toga to class and exchanged my desk for a floor pillow to express my inner goddess."  
  
"I have also been known to participate in a few protests in my time. A couple of years ago some friends and I picketed a downtown art gallery for refusing to display the work of local artists. So, do you still do anything like that? "  
  
Topanga thought about it for a second, and realized with surprise that she really didn't. "No, I guess not", she was forced to tell him "and I don't think I even realized it until just now."  
  
"Why'd you quit?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, I think my focus just shifted. I started dating someone seriously; I got really involved in school and academics, things just changed. Then about a year ago my parents moved away and I stayed here with my Aunt Prudence so I could finish school with my friends. She's never been as passionate as they are about those types of things, and without their influence, well I guess I just got away from it all."  
  
"So now you want to major in pre-law so you can once again become passionate about the environment and our world?"  
  
"Yea, I guess so."  
  
"Well, I think that's awesome. Topanga, you're a wonderful girl, and I am so glad I've gotten this chance to get to know you better. Do you think I might have another?"  
  
Topanga smiled. She'd been having a great time with Rickey, he was so smart and funny and sweet. "Well." she started to say, but he never gave her a chance to finish. Before Topanga had two words out of her mouth, Rickey reached across the table and kissed her, a sweet, soft, lingering kiss, that took her completely by surprise.  
  
"Hit me baby one more time!" Cory sang along to his favorite guilty pleasure, completely off-key and oblivious to the world. He was almost to Drums, and was getting more and more excited about seeing Lauren, while at the same time more and more anxious about meeting her family. He'd called her again from a diner earlier that day when he'd stopped to get a bite to eat. She told him that everything was ready to go, and that her family was expecting him at 6 o'clock sharp. It was 4:15 now, and so he figured he'd have just enough time to get to his hotel, check in and change before he had to go out again. "At least" he thought, "It's only parents I have to meet. No angry big brothers to deal with anyway."  
  
Lauren was an only child, apparently her parents had been trying for years before they got pregnant with her, and by the time she came along they were both older and not inclined to try again. "Only an hour and forty-five minutes to go till I see my girl and meet my doom" he considered darkly. "One night, that's all, and then Lauren and I will have the rest of the week all to ourselves. Besides, I'm a likeable enough person, aren't I? Why shouldn't they like me? Their daughter does, and I'm a good student with a future ahead of him." Then, "Oh who am I kidding!? They're going to hate me! I have no idea what I want to do with my life, and I'm an interloper, a daughter thief! I bet they know all about how Lauren and I hooked up, they probably think I'm going to do the same thing to her."  
  
Welcome To Drums, PA. Pop. 10,000. Home of the Beech Mountain Ski Lodge and Resort. Come and Enjoy our hospitality! Read the latest Road Sign, and Cory realized with a start that he had arrived. He could see the town ahead of him, and the ski lodge up on the ridge to his right. At this time of year they had to pump in mostly artificial snow to keep it going. "Well not much longer now." He drove on into town to his hotel, where he checked in and prepared for the encounter.  
  
It was time. Cory's palms were sweating as he parked the car on her street. He got out slowly and looked up at her home. He was facing a modest yellow house on a tiny side street, with a rose garden tucked in beside the porch. Gathering his courage, he took one more deep breath and then proceeded to the front door.  
  
"He's here!" Lauren called out from her parent's upstairs bedroom window, which faced the street. She'd been hanging around there, waiting for Cory to arrive. As soon as she saw his brother's car pull up she rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, where her parents were sitting watching T.V. "Now be nice you two! Cory's a great guy, and I really want you to all get along."  
  
"Lor," her father replied "Your 18 years old now, old enough to make your own decisions. It doesn't matter what we think of this boy."  
  
"No, it has nothing to do with us." Her mother chimed in "I don't know anything about this boy or his family and I'm not the one who has to deal with him. You'll learn one of these days, a man who would put you in a situation where you got hurt the way you did is not someone I'd want to associate with. Still, your father is right, you live your own life."  
  
"Mom, I've told you a dozen times it was an accident, and besides, Cory had nothing to do with it!"  
  
"He took you to that restaurant, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, but he had no idea this would happen!" Lauren restorted, holding up her still plaster encased right wrist. She would have to wear the cast for about another 3 weeks. Her mother had been horrified when Lauren had come back from the road trip that she had been dying to forbid with a broken wrist. "She's never going to let me live this one down." Lauren thought, "I know her. She'll always think that this never would have happened if I was with Zack." Zack was the guy Lauren's mom wanted her to be with. His family and hers had been friends for years, but Lauren and Zack barely tolerated each other. That didn't stop her mother from constantly trying to hook them up unfortunately. A very passive-aggressive person, her mother. That was what Lauren had been hiding from Cory. She was scared to death of what her mother would say to him during this dinner. Her father would be cool she knew, but her mom was another story entirely.  
  
Finally the knock Lauren had been anticipating sounded. Cory was ready to be let into her madhouse. "Lord, please let this work out ok." She silently prayed, before going in to answer the door.  
  
I'm sorry!!! I swear it was not originally my intent to leave you with another double cliffhanger, but this chapter is finished and there's not much I can do when a chapter feels perfectly finished to me but let it be and start the next one. I PROMISE to have chapter 12 up soon and end the suspense. Please feel free to give suggestions as to how you'd like to see these cliffhangers resolved. I have a general idea of what I might want to do, but nothing is set in stone. So please, Review! 


	13. Not all witches ride broomsticks

Ok, the end has come for one cliffhanger at least!  
  
Lilmisswriter: Thanks for the praise of Lauren's mom, but I have to get a little candid here for a second and tell you that she is not T.V. mom. That's my mom, I loosely based Lauren's mother on my own, and she does have one guy she thinks is the begin all and end all for me. Anyway, I am so glad you like my story.  
  
Blonde-Angel: You are too nice! Thanks so much.  
  
Oh, and to both of those I've thanked: I know both of you have your own stories that you are writing, and let me just beg you both to also update quickly! I am dying to see what happens!  
  
"Hello! It is soooo great to see you again!" Cory enthused as soon as his lovely girlfriend opened the door of her home to him. He stood on the porch for a second, just drinking in the sight of her. He was also trying to savor the last few seconds before he met her parents, but that was another story.  
  
"Hi! It's been way to long, you know that?" She answered, taking the initiative and planting a wet one on him. They stood in the doorway for a second kissing and embracing, until her father came up behind them.  
  
"Well hello there Cory. It's nice to meet you. You know my little girl just can't stop talking about you." He reached out and offered his hand, which Cory took and shook gladly. "He doesn't seem so bad" Cory considered "this might turn out ok."  
  
Just then, Lauren's mother walked in, and Cory immediately felt as if someone was attempting to bore 50 gauge needles into his skull. "Hi" she seemed to cackle, "So you must be Cory. Lauren dear, get over here and come help me get dinner on the table. It's time to eat." Lauren gave Cory an I'm so sorry look and glaring at her mother she followed her out of the living room and into the kitchen, where dinner was waiting to be served.  
  
"So Cory, you're a senior in high school like Lauren huh?" Asked her dad as he led Cory into the dining room. Do you plan to go to college?"  
  
"Yes sir, I have applied to a few schools, including Pennbrook and Penn State."  
  
"I think Lauren applied to those as well. Honey! Get in here, I have something I want to ask you." Lauren came in, closely followed by her mother, who was bearing a serving platter on which rested a gorgeous slow cooked roast beef. "What?"  
  
"Didn't you apply to Pennbrook and Penn State?  
  
"Yea, why"  
  
"Because Cory here did too."  
  
"Oh, I know, we are hoping to go to the same college."  
  
"Now dear, what did I tell you about applying to all those high priced colleges so far from home?" her mother spoke up, and turned to Cory "We expect Lauren to pay her own way through school, we can't afford to help her out at all. I keep telling her she doesn't have any idea how much tuition, room and board are going to cost."  
  
"Can't, or won't?" Lauren whispered under her breath. Allowed she restoted "Mom, I can get scholarships and grants, I'll find a way."  
  
"You'd be much better off just staying at home and going to the community college. It's cheaper and here you don't have to pay room and board. Isn't that right dear?" She turned to Lauren's father for support  
  
"Here" Lauren thought spitefully "I'd have to put up with you!" But she remained quiet, going to set beside Cory at the table and grabbing his hand protectively under the tablecloth  
  
"Honey leave her alone! She's old enough now to make up her own mind." Her dad replied "Now let's get down to the business of dinner, I for one happen to be hungry, and this roast looks delicious. Tell him who made it Lauren." He smiled sweetly in his daughters direction.  
  
"Dad! I made it." She told Cory  
  
"Quite the cook, my girl. That's where I got this." And her dad reached down and jiggled his more than ample girth. Cory laughed quietly  
  
"Well sir, I'm sure she is. It really does look delicious. The sides are also quite tempting might I add."  
  
Lauren had worked most of the day preparing dinner. It hadn't been easy with one hand and wrist immovable, but she'd managed. She had roast beef; roasted carrots and potatoes, homemade biscuits and gravy, and even some buttered mushrooms and poached asparagus to go along with it. The big finish was one of her famous raspberry cheesecakes, everyone who'd ever tried one raved on them. She couldn't wait for Cory to sample it.  
  
During the meal Cory became extremely uncomfortable to say the least. Lauren's mother did not give her tirade, verbally harassing him at every turn. "Lauren told me about how she broke her wrist, why'd you take her to a place like that?" "So do you have a job, what do you plan to do with your future?" "What are your parents like?" "Are they happily married?"  
  
"The Spanish Inquisitors had nothing on you lady!" Cory mused silently. He could see that he was not the only one embarrassed and put out by the way Lauren's mom was acting. Lauren herself looked as if she hoped that any minute a hole would open up and sallow her. Even her dad looked a bit upset, and tried his best to run interference. In this way the dinner went on, forever it seemed to Cory, until finally dessert was served and Cory found he could make his escape. He and Lauren were planning to catch a late movie after they ate.  
  
"Well, that was delicious. Lauren, your dad wasn't lying when he said how good of a cook you are. Sir, I see what you were talking about." Cory stood up and started to head into the living room."  
  
"Well son, you have a good time at the movies, and don't be to late. She might be 18, but my girl still lives in my house and she has a curfew. No later than midnight, you hear?"  
  
"I'm just like Cinderella." Lauren joked. "I promise he'll have me back in time dad."  
  
"Yes sir, twelve sharp."  
  
"Ok, you kids have fun." Lauren's dad said goodbye and watched them head down the steps and get safely into the car. Her mom had not bothered to come to the door. As soon as they drove away, Lauren turned to Cory with a pained expression on her face.  
  
"I am so sorry! I am sorrier than sorry! It's not your fault; she's like that with everybody. There's one guy she wants me to be with, and no one else is going to suit her."  
  
"It's ok" Cory responded, "Don't worry about it. I would have loved it if your mom had fallen in love with me, but just because she didn't doesn't change my feelings for you. Does her opinion of me bother you?"  
  
"No! If I let her opinion of a guy make my decisions for me, I'd never date! So you're really ok with this? My dad seemed to like you."  
  
"He's nice. I liked him too. And yes, I'm fine. I had to meet your parents sometime, now lets forget all that and go enjoy a movie!"  
  
Cory was amazed to discover that he really was fine with the way the dinner had gone. He'd thought that it would really devastate him if Lauren's parents didn't like him, but he found that it didn't matter as much as he'd thought. He cared for Lauren enough that that became the only thing that made any difference. Besides, her dad did seem to get along with him, and Lauren appeared to be much closer to her father anyway. He figured that as long as he got along with her dad then she would be ok.  
  
Lauren was pretty much feeling the way Cory anticipated. She and her mother had not been close for a long time, and though she still loved her as someone does the person who raised them well and treated them kindly overall, there were gaps in the relationship that were not soon to be fixed. Her dad on the other hand, she loved him so much that the mere thought of his death brought tears to her eyes. She was a daddies little girl, no questions asked, and so his opinion mattered. He'd liked Cory, she could tell, and that made everything her mother said as so much dust in the wind.  
  
"Yes, let's go enjoy a movie, and forget everything else. Your going to have a great time this week, I have so much I want to show you, it's going to be awesome, I promise!"  
  
"Of course it is, I'll be with you." Cory was so sappy sometimes, but it was part of his charm. "Hey, you haven't turned any cartwheels for me yet!"  
  
"Another three weeks, sorry! I'm turning them in spirit though."  
  
"Well, I guess that will have to do." Cory smiled, reached across the gearshift and squeezed Lauren's hand tightly as they headed to the theater.  
  
I'd go on to Topanga, but this chapter is already long enough! Chapter 13, Topanga's Reaction, coming soon. Review!! It's the only way I know you've read. 


	14. The Hardest Truth

Ok, the cliffhanger is resolved, over two chapters be advised, but resolved! Sorry it took me awhile, but this chapter was a little more difficult to write than the others. The dialogue was hard for me to work out. You'll notice I have messed with the timeline a bit, this is for the same reason I included the slash storyline. The alteration worked better with my story than the truth.  
  
Lilmisswriter: Thanks; I tried to make the meal mouthwatering, lol. I hope you didn't feel I was pressuring you to update, I was just letting you know I was still VERY interested.  
  
Wrrrrrrite: Yes, she was, but sadly enough some mom's just are. Go figure! I don't know when or if Shawn will ever tell Cory the truth, but knowing Shawn, it's very possible. He is going to talk to Topanga though, Shawn I mean, that's coming up really soon. This is the Topanga's reaction chapter, so read and enjoy. Oh, don't be to bummed, I promise that you'll like the ending I am seriously considering for all of this. I hate bumming people out!!  
  
Ok, Chap. 13  
  
"He was so sweet, and kind, and understanding! A great guy! I was having such a wonderful time till he kissed me. Then I might as well have been kissing my pillow for all the emotion that it stirred inside. I'm in love, in love with Cory Matthews. And not the I love you/I love you too kind of love either! I'm really, truly in love with him, and I don't know what the hell I'm going to do about it!"  
  
For the second time in so many weeks Topanga found herself crying her eyes out on someone's shoulder. This time that shoulder happened to belong to her best friend in the whole wide world. Her date had been going so well, and she'd been just about ready to agree to let Ricky see her again, many many more agains, until that kiss. Then it all just fell apart. She had felt nothing, no emontion; the only thing that flashed through her mind at that second was Cory's face. She'd practically flown out of the restaurant; hastily making her goodbyes and the ever popular It's not going to work out speech, before heading straight for Angela.  
  
"Maybe it really was to soon." Angela attempted to console her "Cory meant a lot to you, maybe I was rushing you into this. Ricky probably just isn't the right guy for you."  
  
"No, you were right to send me out on this date. It had nothing to do with the timeline or Ricky. A month should have been plenty of time, and Ricky should be a perfect match for me! Face facts, I have, it's Cory. Hell, he didn't even need a whole afternoon! If one kiss from her could prove to him that he'd never really loved me, than one kiss from someone else should sure be able to prove to me how much I really love him."  
  
Angela realized that Topanga was serious about this. She looked into her eyes and saw the truth of Topanga words blasting through, almost burning her own retinas. What could she say? She'd never believed in trying to pretend to understand something when she didn't, and so she decided that the truth would have to do.  
  
"I'd love to say that I understand and that it's going to be ok, but that would be a lie. You know I'd never dated anyone seriously before Shawn, and we're still together."  
  
"Everyone I know had it work out like that! My mother and father were each other's first serious relationship, as were Cory's parents. I don't know anyone who might understand. I'm just going to end up a spinster like my Aunt Prudence, old and bitter!" This horrifying thought sent Topanga into another fit of uncontrollable sobbing.  
  
"That's not true, and you know it! You're a warm, loving, giving person Topanga, and I just know there is someone else out there for you. Who says that you can only have one true love?"  
  
"Everyone I've ever met, that's who!" Topanga choked out "What I don't understand is how Cory could leave me and go off with her. I thought I was his true love the same way he's mine!"  
  
"What am I going to do?" Angela thought. She couldn't bear to see Topanga suffer like this, and yet at the same time she had no real advice to give. Then an idea struck her. She got Topanga quieted down and excused herself away, claiming she had to go to the bathroom. As soon as she left the room though, she headed for the telephone and dialed the apartment. Shawn picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Hey, this is Shawn, go!"  
  
"Shawn it's me, is Eric around?"  
  
"Eric? What do you want with him?"  
  
"That's not important right now, is he there?"  
  
"Yea he's right here, hold on a second. Eric, telephone!"  
  
Eric came out from the kitchen and took the receiver from Shawn "Yep?"  
  
"Hi Eric it's Angela, and I need Feeny's number. I know you have it, so spill."  
  
"Of course I have it, he gave it to me when I started helping him with his citizenship classes. He gave her the number. What do you need with Feeny?"  
  
"It's a long, sad story that I don't have the time to tell right now. Thanks Eric." Angela hung up the phone abruptly and immediately picked it up again to dial Feeny. At the other end of the line Eric stood for a second with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What was that all about?" Shawn wanted to know  
  
"No idea man. She wanted Feeny's number, but what she could want with Feeny is anybody's guess."  
  
Brrrrrring! The phone rang loudly in the hall, and Feeny, who had been enjoying some light reading, went over to answer it. His wife, the Dean of local Pennbrook University was out for the afternoon with her friends, they had a luncheon and a book club meeting planned. "Feeny residence, George Feeny speaking."  
  
"Mr. Feeny? This is Angela, I hate to bother you at home like this, but I need your help."  
  
"I knew this day was coming" Feeny thought to himself "Miss. Moore what is it?"  
  
"It's not me, it's Topanga. She needs some advice, and I don't know who else to turn to. I know you've known her most of her life, I figured if anyone could help her you could." Angela had called Feeny in a moment of desperation. She didn't know him as well as Shawn, Cory, and Topanga did, but she knew that he was a wise worldly man who should be able to give Topanga good advice, even if he'd never experienced the same situation personally.  
  
"Bring Miss. Lawrence over to see me Miss. Moore, and we'll talk."  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Feeny."  
  
"It's not a problem, good day."  
  
After hanging up with Feeny, Angela headed back to Topanga. She found her still sniffling, but trying valiantly to dry her tears.  
  
"Come on hon, we're taking a little road trip."  
  
"I'm not prepared to go anywhere! Not looking like this."  
  
"It's ok, you need to come with me, we're going to see Mr. Feeny."  
  
"Mr. Feeny! Did you tell him what happened? Angela how could you?!"  
  
"No, I didn't tell him anything, that's for you to do. I just told him that we were coming over and to be ready for us. Topanga, you need to talk to someone, and Feeny has known you almost all your life. Please, come with me."  
  
Topanga thought hard about this decision. "Feeny could help me, but do I really want to lay all this in his lap? Dean Bolander was most likely his first serious relationship too, how will he be able to tell me anything more than anyone else? Then again, I know he's helped Cory, Shawn and Eric plenty of times, and they always seem to come away from their conversations with him better for it. Finally she made up her mind and turned to Angela "Ok, I'm coming. Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"How many times must I tell you?" Angela asked with a smile, "That's what best friends are for!" 


	15. Feeny's Story: Good Advice From Someone ...

The girls arrived at Feeny's in about ten minutes, went up to the porch and knocked on the front door. He answered their knock almost immediately and came out on the front porch, where he had them sit down on some old wooden deck chairs. Ever the educator, Feeny had decided it would be best to have this conversation outside rather than let the two teenage girls into his home un-chaperoned.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies. Miss. Lawrence, before you start let me say that you don't have to tell me everything. I know that you and Mr. Matthews are no longer a couple, and I'm very sorry to hear it. Is that what you wanted to see me about?"  
  
"Well, not really. Yes and No. Mr. Feeny, I don't know, it's just that, well, I, I, I went out today with a great guy and discovered that I am in love with Cory. I can't believe I'm telling you this!"  
  
"It's quite all right. I think Miss. Lawrence that we need to talk in private for a minute. Could you excuse us Angela?"  
  
The fact that he'd actually used her first name startled Angela. She knew that he must really feel that he needed to talk to Topanga alone to do that. So she excused herself and went next door to say hello to Amy, Alan, and Morgan. Once she was gone Mr. Feeny turned to Topanga with a serious expression on his face. "So Miss. Lawrence, you have realized that you are really in love with Mr. Matthews?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't know what I'm going to do! It seems as if everyone I've ever known has only needed one shot at finding their true love, I have always felt that there is only one person out there for each of us. I can't understand how mine could not want to be with me! I'm so sorry Mr. Feeny, I should go. I didn't mean to take up your time." Topanga started to rise, but Feeny stopped her with a look.  
  
"Miss. Lawrence, Topanga, sit down. I am going to tell you a story, and it's a story I've never told to anyone else. I am only telling you now because I think you need to hear it. You're wrong, there can be more than one true love for a person, and I know because I have had two true loves in my lifetime. My dear Kathy is one of them. The other is a young woman whom I met many years ago when I was just a little older than you. We were in college at the time, and I met her in my Freshman English course. We became the best of friends, and were just that for almost 3 years. Toward the end of that time we both realized that our friendship was turning into something more, something wonderful. We were falling in love. So we sealed the deal with a kiss and started dating. We were very happy with each other, but her family didn't approve of me, and her mother was very sick. The strain took a toll on her and our relationship. In the end she left me for another man her parents accepted. I was crushed, and I felt much as you do now, as if I'd never be able to find someone else. In my case it took many years, but I did find someone else, I found Kathy, and she is the best thing that ever happened to me. So Topanga you need to stop thinking that Cory is the only man for you. Just because you are in love with him and will always love him does not mean there cannot be room for someone else in your heart. This may be hard to believe right now but you have to try, you have to move on. This boy you saw today was just not the one, follow your instincts, but don't let them drag you down into despair."  
  
Topanga sat dumbfounded, staring at her longtime teacher, mentor, and friend. To have Feeny open his heart like that to her was astounding, she knew that it had to have been hard for him to tell her those things. Feeny, for all his fatherly ways, did his best to keep his personal life separate and away from his students. She let what he'd said sink into her brain and attempted to absorb it. Feeny had been in love before and yet had met someone else! He still seemed to love this other woman very much and at the same time adore his wife Kathy! Topanga had attended Feeny's wedding and she saw him and his wife together frequently. She knew firsthand how in love they were with each other. As she reflected on all these things Topanga felt a small surge of hope. Mr. Feeny was one of the wisest, strongest men she knew. If he had been able to have two loves and if he thought that she could as well then it just might be possible.  
  
"Do you really think I will find someone else?"  
  
"Yes Miss. Lawrence, I do, and this leads me to something I have been wanting to talk to you about for quite some time. I have been looking over your grades, extracurriculars, and SAT scores. I think you should seriously consider applying to some Ivy League University's."  
  
"Well, I thought about it but I decided against it because I wanted to be with Cory and he could never get into an Ivy League school."  
  
"You are moving on Miss. Lawrence, and going to a university with other students who have your same level of academic skill and your same interests could help you socially as well as improve your future business prospects. I have heard you are interested in the law?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well, I want you to check out Yale University. It has one of the top law programs in the county, and it's not to late to apply. With your grades and SAT's I really think you have a good chance of getting in. If you decide to go for it be assured that I will help you in whatever way I can."  
  
Topanga was intrigued and flattered, but knew she was not ready to make that kind of a decision at that moment. "I will seriously consider it Mr. Feeny, thank you so much for your advice and support."  
  
"Anytime Miss. Lawrence, Topanga." Feeny said with his Feeny smile. "Now here comes Angela, you two go have fun today."  
  
"I'll try. Thanks again!" Topanga said, stepping off the porch and joining Angela on the sidewalk. They got into Angela's car together and drove back to her house, where they stayed up all night doing girl things and getting their mind off their crazy, mixed-up lives.  
  
Chap. 14, Shawn FINALLY talks to Topanga coming soon. Review!! 


	16. Can We Be Friends?

Ok, Shawn Talks to Topanga!  
  
Lilmisswriter: Yes, it is, truly. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I just couldn't see C&T reuniting in this story, that wasn't where it was headed in my mind. As I have said before though, I think you'll like the ending if you just hang in there. I'm getting close, I can feel it. I am so glad you're enjoying my story.  
  
BlueAngel: Thanks Again!  
  
"Topanga?"  
  
"Did I just hear someone say my name? I must be dreaming! Shawn Hunter doesn't talk to me, not anymore."  
  
Topanga was standing right outside her front door, on her way to the mall for a little heart healthy shopping. Shawn had come over hoping to catch her there, he had decided that with Cory out of town he could finally talk to Topanga and let her know that he still wanted to be friends. He had figured that her reaction might not be the best one, it had been a month after all, and from what he'd been hearing she believed that he didn't want her around. The truth was far more complicated. He had not felt that the time was ever right to talk to her the past month, Cory was always there, and he was still unsure as to how to approach Topanga after all that had happened. She'd not gone on a single date since the break-up, and Shawn took that to mean she still loved Cory too much to move on. It was largely because of her recent date with Ricky that he had felt the time was finally right. He was in for a shock to be sure. Angela had not told him about Topanga's violent revelation, feeling that it would be inappropriate and not really her place.  
  
Topanga was more than a little surprised to hear Shawn calling her name. She had been up most of the night, wrestling with her feelings and trying to weigh Feeny's advice. Did she want to go to Yale and give up completely on trying to win Cory back? Could it really be possible for someone to have two true loves? Feeny could have made up that story for all she knew, but the rational part of her didn't believe that. Now here was Shawn, yet another complication to deal with when she already had so much on her mind. What could he suddenly want with her now?  
  
"Topanga, please! Should I simply start with I'm sorry? I know it's been a long time, but I didn't know how to approach you before."  
  
"So you stayed away for an entire month?! You abandoned me at a time when I needed my friends the most Shawn! I know you and Cory are closer than you and I have ever thought about being, but I still thought we were really good friends. Couldn't you at least have said hello? Or called me once to see how I was doing?"  
  
"I guess so. I'm sorry, I didn't know how to approach you, what to say. You had Angela, and Cory only had me."  
  
"So that makes it ok? Because I had two friends who should have been there for me and he, the one who had a new girlfriend and was living it up by the way, only had one, our mutual friend had to leave me high and dry without so much as a hello in the hallway? That person really isn't much of a friend, now is he?"  
  
"You're right, I've been a horrible friend, and you don't know how sorry I am. But I'm here now, so can we talk? I hear you went out on a date yesterday, did you have a good time?"  
  
"Did I have a good time? Hummm let me think. I went out with a wonderful guy, who was sweet, and charming, and funny. He seemed almost perfect really."  
  
"So you had a good time then? That's great."  
  
"You didn't let me finish. I went out with a great guy Hunter, and you know what happened? He kissed me. Awesome huh? No, it wasn't. You want to know why? Because I realized that I am in love with Cory. That's right, Cory Matthews. Where's he? Out living it up with some ski bunny. So you tell me Shawn, did I have a good time on my date yesterday?"  
  
"Oh god, oh god." Shawn panicked "What have I gotten myself into?" Aloud he responded, "No, I guess not, I didn't know Topanga, or I swear I wouldn't have brought it up. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Topanga started to fire back another scathing reply, but before she could she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. Glancing back toward the house she saw her Aunt peeping out the window. The last thing she wanted was for Prudence to see her arguing with Shawn, so, making a split second decision she gestured quickly at Shawn and then towards her car, which she started to walk up to. Holding open the passenger door she motioned him over "Get in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said get in, come on. If you want to talk you'll get in the car." Shawn decided to do as she asked and quickly got in. Topanga walked around to the driver's side, got in the car, started it up and drove away. "Ok, now as I started to say, No, there isn't anything you can do Shawn. What you could have done was be there for me this past month and you weren't. Can you turn back the hands of time? I don't think so."  
  
"That's not fair Topanga, and you know it. Your friendship means the world to me. I swore I'd never tell another soul this, but I hate that you and Cory are no longer a couple. What can I rely on now? Still, I promised myself I'd support Cory, he's my best friend and I needed to be there for him. Surely you understand that? I'm sorry Topanga, I'd turn back the clock if I could, but can't you see that my reasons were just even if my actions were a bit on the stupid side?"  
  
Topanga found that she couldn't really argue with that. Shawn was hurting for her and Cory, she saw that now, and when she took the time to think about it rationally, she realized that she shouldn't have been surprised by the way he had acted. He was just being himself. "Can I really persecute him for that? Besides, I might be able to find out if it really is over between Cory and me. If anyone should know, he would." So she swallowed her anger and her pride, deciding to lay everything on the line for the opportunity to keep a friend and find out once and for all if there was any hope of getting Cory back.  
  
"Yes, sadly enough I can. Shawn Hunter was just being himself, and any friend of his wouldn't hold it against him. So bygones can be allowed to be bygones I guess, just promise never to do it again!"  
  
"You have my word. I am so sorry about your date, I had no idea."  
  
"It's ok. Can I ask you a question and be assured of your secrecy?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"No, you have to promise."  
  
"Ok, I promise. Ask me anything." Silently he mused "Why do I have the feeling I know what's coming?"  
  
"Is Cory happy, really happy?" Topanga could not hide the pain and twisted hope that she was feeling when she asked the all-important question. Shawn noticed it, and as much as he would have loved to protect her, he knew she'd never forgive him for a lie.  
  
"Yes, he is. He's in love Topanga, in love with Lauren. I'm sorry. I know it's not what you wanted to hear."  
  
"So there's no hope then?"  
  
"I honestly don't think so."  
  
"Thank you for that Shawn, you've been a big help. I'm glad we're friends again, I've missed you hanging around."  
  
"I've missed being around."  
  
Topanga stopped the car outside of the apartment building where she'd driven to take Shawn home. "Tell Eric and Jack hi for me."  
  
"Why don't you come in and tell them yourself?"  
  
"There's something else I have to do first."  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you around, and I promise next time to say hello." Shawn gave her his best sheepish grin  
  
"You better." She responded, attempting to lighten the heavy mood. Shawn only waved and headed inside. Topanga drove away, but her plans for the day had changed somewhat. Instead of heading towards the mall she went in the direction of the public library. She was going to get online and find out what she needed to do to apply to Yale University. Shawn's honest answers had made up her mind about her future plans. She realized that the only thing that had been holding her back from making the decision to go for the Ivy League was a desire to stay close to, and possibly win back, Cory. Now that she knew that was impossible she was going to reach for the brass ring and do her best to get into Yale.  
  
"Thank You Shawn." She whispered to the empty air "You'll never know what you've done for me today." 


	17. Saying Goodbye

This one is short, but I felt I needed to give you guys something, it's been to long. So read and enjoy, there's more to come!  
  
Lilmisswriter: I appreciate your honesty, but I am going to ask you for something more. Tell me in your next review why you don't want to see that happen. I am interested in your reasoning. A good counter argument can always change my mind, and I think my ending wouldn't be comprised without that scenario if you can tell me why it shouldn't be there. I promise I am not trying to me mean; I honestly want your insight.  
  
Blonde-Angel- So sorry about the wrong name thing, it was a total accident. I try my best to keep the characters pretty true to themselves, with the exception of maybe only using one side of their character (as with Eric). Anyway, glad you liked it, and feel free to make suggestions, they are always welcome.  
  
Bop1997- I am so glad you gave my fic a chance and are enjoying it to boot! I think the premise of this fic is turning a lot of would-be readers off. Please keep R&R, and if you know anyone else who might enjoy this fic, please spread the word!  
  
Ok, on to the story, lol!!  
  
"I'll miss you!"  
  
"I'll miss you more!"  
  
"I miss you already!"  
  
If you haven't guessed by now, this oh so mushy exchange was occurring right outside a little bed and breakfast in the town of Drums, PA. The magical week was over, Cory had to head back home, and he and Lauren were saying their goodbyes.  
  
"When will I get to see you again?" Lauren asked sadly. "At least the last time I knew I had this to look forward to."  
  
"Soon, I promise. We'll find a way to be together, it is vital to my health, maybe even the health of our very nation!" Cory answered with a smile. He was trying so hard to make this moment as light and airy as possible, and Lauren was dragging it down in the mire. It was the first time since they'd started dating that he found himself a little annoyed with her. Even so, he mused, it was understandable, the way she was acting, and he needed to respect her feelings. "Now give me your most passionate kiss and bid me farewell, this white knight has to get back to his kingdom!"  
  
"If only I could come along." Lauren replied, and dutifully gave him the kiss he'd asked for. "You'll call every week, write every day?"  
  
"Don't I always?" Cory was truly a man among men; he actually took the time to respond to Lauren's many letters, and used his cell to call her every week during the unlimited nighttime weekend calling hours. If that's not love, what is?  
  
"Always. I had a great time this week, I hope you did too."  
  
"The greatest spring break I've ever spent. Now sadly I have to go if I'm to get home at a decent hour. I will call you soon, I promise." So saying Cory placed a series of tiny kisses on Lauren's forehead, hands, and finally lips before getting in Eric's car and driving away, watching her wave goodbye until he could no longer see her behind him. He knew he really would miss her deeply, he'd had a great time with her that week, and he was already looking forward to seeing her again.  
  
Back at the inn Lauren stood watching the car drive away, and even when she could no longer see it she continued to stare in the direction it had gone, he had gone, thinking about him and the wonderful time they'd had. The flowering cherry trees in the square seemed to echo back the precious beauty and promise of ripe abundance to come that she saw in her relationship with Cory. She'd never doubted for a moment since that first real kiss in the park what he felt for her, and she couldn't wait to graduate (only 2 more months!!) and move onto the next level, sharing a campus, classes, friends and new experiences.  
  
Up next, (and soon) Cory and Shawn. You'll just have to wait and see where it goes. R&R! 


	18. Coming Back to Realty aka The Cat's Out ...

Lilmisswriter: Thanks for the answer, and I am now not sure what I'll do. Regardless of what happens you have opened up my mind, and I thank you.  
  
Kupono: Keep reading, it might take awhile, but I think you'll like where the story finally ends up. Glad you've tuned in!  
  
Bop1997: Here you go! Thanks for reading  
  
Blonde-Angel: Enjoy!  
  
It was getting dark when Cory pulled into the apartment parking lot and went upstairs to trade back cars with his brother and talk to Shawn. All the way home he'd been thinking about the past week, and he couldn't wait to tell his best friend everything.  
  
Knock, Knock!  
  
"Must be Cory" Eric said, coming out from the kitchen and going to answer the door. Shawn, who was lounging on the sofa, just nodded. He had mixed feelings about seeing Cory that evening, after the argument and subsequent make-up with Topanga Shawn found that he couldn't get her out of his head. The suppressed emotion and underlying pain reflected in that one single question "Is he happy?" really brought home how deeply Topanga felt the break-up, and yet still desired Cory's happiness above all else. It made him wonder about Cory's actions during those first few days, and if maybe he could have done things a little differently, with a little more thought to Topanga's feelings. "How am I going to keep up this charade?" Shawn wondered "How can I pretend to be 100% supportive of Cory and everything he's done when I now know firsthand how badly he's hurt Topanga in the process?"  
  
"Hi Eric, Hey Shawnie! I'm back, and I can't wait to tell you all about my trip!"  
  
"Well first you better hand over my keys, I hate your car! Creaks and groans around every turn, half the screws loose, I don't know how you stand it." Eric responded  
  
"Now, now, don't talk about my sweet little Mandy that way, you'll hurt her feelings!" Cory loved his little Junker for some odd reason, naming her and cherishing every bump, creak, and crack. The boys quickly traded keys and then Eric opened up the conversation  
  
"So you had a good time? A pretty lady in a quaint little town, very romantic, I can just imagine." He smiled slyly and gave Cory a wink and a nod  
  
"No, nothing like that, but I did have a great time. The first night meeting her folks was rough, her dad is cool, but her mother, what a witch! I swear I wouldn't have eaten dinner if she'd made it, it might have been poisioned!" It was then Cory noticed Shawn's conspicuous silence. Thanking that maybe he didn't feel included, he turned and said "Hey Shawn, I bet you know something about that kind of a meeting with the parents. Wasn't Angela's dad none to happy that you were dating his daughter at first? Maybe you can give me some pointers on how to handle Lauren's mom. I could use all the help I can get."  
  
"Just be yourself Cor, that's what I did. So what happened this week?" Shawn did his best to sound cheerful and normal, and though Cory didn't notice any difference, being capable of denseness beyond comprehension, Eric heard the listless undertone and noticed the slightly tired look on Shawn's face. He glanced over at him for a second with concern, then decided to excuse himself.  
  
"Well guys" he spoke up quickly before Cory could answer Shawn's question, "I think I'll leave you two to your girl talk and get out of here. I needed to make a trip to the library anyway. Shawn you take care, ok?" Shawn shot him a look equal parts fear, gratitude, and frustration then Cory, still oblivious, spoke up:  
  
"Why don't you stick around? You never hang out anymore."  
  
"Man, he really must have it bad" Eric thought, "I haven't seen him this zoned out since the night Topanga gave him his first kiss." Aloud he said "No, I have to get some studying done, besides, once you two get started a person would think they're in a hen house the way you act! So thanks but no thanks, see you later." And shooting Shawn one last sympathetic look Eric headed out the door. Once he was gone Cory settled down next to his bud on the couch and started right in.  
  
"Shawn, you just can't imagine how wonderful this past week was! The weather, the scenery, the company. Especially the company. Lauren really went all out for my trip, taking me to all her favorite hangouts and making sure we had time every day to spend together. She took the week off work, so we had no interruptions. There was this one little restaurant on, can you believe it?, Lover's Lane, that had the most delicious desserts you've ever tasted! Then we spent one whole day at the ski lodge, they will have to close the slopes down soon for the summer. We couldn't ski of course, Lauren still has her cast for another 2 weeks, but we had a massage and facials (here Cory flashed an embarrassed Cory grin), then we cuddled up in the sauna, oh man was it hot! It felt surprisingly good though. We went to the movies one day, paid once then snuck from theater to theater catching all the movies that were showing. I've never met anyone who's done that before. I was scared to death we were going to get caught, but we never did, and it was a blast! Even the place I stayed was great, a little bed and breakfast on Main St., ran by the nicest older couple, reminded me a lot of Feeny and the dean actually. They were so sweet, I guess they've known Lauren for years, everyone just about seemed to know everyone in that place, it was a bit bizarre to tell you the truth, but Lauren assured me it was part of the city's charm." Here Cory finally paused for breath, and Shawn, who found he couldn't take it anymore, burst forth:  
  
"Cory, that's just great! You spent a week gallivanting around a quaint little town happily in love, while the women who you swore your undying devotion to not two months ago was having one of the worst weeks of her life! What are you doing? Who are you? I have tried so hard to be supportive of this relationship of yours, understanding, a good best friend, but I realized this week that in the process there were a couple of people I'd been neglecting who needed support a lot more than you did. You want to know who they are Cory? Do you? I don't think you really care right now but I'm going to tell you anyway. They are Topanga and me! I finally talked to Topanga the other day, I'd been ignoring her this whole time, thinking you needed my undivided loyalty, that she had Angela and didn't need me too. Well I was wrong! She needed my support 10 times more than you ever have, this whole time! Why do you need me to sit here and listen to how happy you are, how in love? My approval or disapproval won't change anything and you know it! What kind of a man are you anyway, leaving her without so much as one day's warning? Did you think that love letter gave her some clue? It didn't. She was angry, sure, but she wouldn't have left you and she didn't think you were going to leave her either. Then in less than two days you tell her it's over and there's someone new? You who had told her time and time again that you would always be together! How could you Cory, I thought you were better than that!" Shawn had risen to his feet by this time and was standing over his best friend, leering down at him. After he finished he found himself exhausted and collapsed onto the easy chair beside the couch. His dam had finally burst it seemed, leaving behind a gaping hole.  
  
Cory just sat stone still, dumbfounded. If he'd had his wits about him that day he might have been a little more prepared for Shawn's outburst, but he'd been riding such a wave of happiness it had never occurred to him what might be in store. So he just sat there on the couch, staring at his best friend, with no idea in the world what to say. His mind was a complete blank, none of the prepared comfort lines he'd gotten together for the inevitable day when he knew this was going to happen would come to him, they were to far away, buried under a flood of good feelings and lingering memories of the week just past. Cory couldn't even find his voice; it to had been lost to his surprise.  
  
Both men just sat there, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither one able to speak, one to tired and other to shocked to get up and leave. Shawn was the first one to find his voice and said scornfully  
  
"What, doesn't the high and mighty Cory Matthews have anything to say for himself? You sure as hell have had plenty to say up until now."  
  
"I never told you not to talk to Topanga." Cory blurted out. It was the first thing that came into his head.  
  
"You did everything but spell it out! The way you've been acting, not going anywhere near her, the double date from hell, what was I supposed to think?"  
  
"I don't know Shawn, but not that! Why do you think I haven't gone near Topanga? I figured that she was still hurting and really wouldn't want anything to do with me after what I did to her. I thought I was doing her a favor. Was I wrong? As for the date, I admit that was a horrible idea, you think I don't know that now? I wasn't thinking straight; all I wanted was for my friends to get to know Lauren. I never realized it would go so badly."  
  
"No" Shawn admitted, "You weren't wrong about Topanga. But why did you break up with her the way you did Cory, why so suddenly, couldn't you have given her time to adjust to the idea? And how could you NOT have realized the date was going to go wrong? You invited Topanga's best friend for goodness sake! Do you even think of Angela as a person, a real person? She doesn't seem to think you do, and sometimes I have to agree with her."  
  
"Do you honestly think that I would have broken up with Topanga the way I did if I hadn't felt it was for the best? I knew as soon as I kissed Lauren in the park that day that we were meant for each other, it was a feeling like nothing I'd felt before. I wasn't about to string Topanga along for any amount of time, how would that have been fair to her? At least I told her as soon as possible, I know it was sudden, and I hated having to do it like that, but would the other alternative have been better? Would it? As for Angela, of course I see her as a whole person, at least I think I do."  
  
"Maybe it wouldn't have been right to string her along, but still, to do it in public like that, in Chubbies of all places, where the entire student body would have a birds eye view! Have you heard the rumors that have been going around school?! As for Angela, do you know what she likes to do in her spare time, anything at all about her life outside of what I've told you myself? Do you ever say hello to her in passing when I'm not around, call her on the phone just to talk? I do those things with Topanga."  
  
"Ok Shawn, fine, I'm a terrible friend to Angela for treating her like a sub-human, and a horrible man for breaking up with Topanga and following my heart! Is that what you want to hear? It's pretty much true anyway, so I might as well admit it! Is that better? Do you feel that I have properly repented now, or should I go throw myself on a stake? Tell me Shawn, tell me what I should do since you seem to know everything!" Cory was now the one standing, towering over Shawn. He remained standing, breathing hard, waiting for Shawn's response.  
  
"No, you're not a horrible person or a terrible friend. That's not what I'm trying to say. I'm just trying to figure things out is all. I just want some answers Cory, is that too much to ask? How do you fall out of love in a day with someone you've sworn your undying devotion to for years? How do you never make friends with a person who is in and out of your life constantly? If Topanga wasn't your true love, then what does true love look like, what does it feel like? I've seen you and Lauren together and I can't see what is so special between you two. Eric sees it; I've heard him talking to Jack, saying how in love you are, and how he didn't think it possible for you to love someone more than you loved Topanga. How is that possible Cory? Can you tell me that? Can you assure me that what I have with Angela is the real thing and not the Cory and Topanga kind of love, because new studies show the Cory and Topanga kind of love doesn't last." All the anger was gone from Shawn's voice now, and only confusion and weariness remained. Cory, finally getting his wits about him again noticed the difference and sat back down. He knew he no longer had to be defensive, just informative.  
  
"If only I had the answers to all of those questions Shawn, I'd be the happiest man alive. I don't though, and I'm sorry for that, but I will try to answer the ones that I can. I have no idea how you fall out of love in a day, maybe because it was never love to begin with? I don't think that is it though, because I still love Topanga, and I think I always will. I just love Lauren differently, it's like apples and oranges, and as much as I will always love apples I like oranges just a little bit better. Breaking up with Topanga in public was wrong, I see that now too, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time, I would think the double date would be proof enough of that. As for Angela, I always thought we were friends; it never occurred to me that we might not be until you asked me those questions. That is something I have to work on, I would like to get to know her better. I don't know exactly what true love looks or feels like, I just know that I'm experiencing it, and I've been lucky enough to experience it twice. Don't base your relationship with Angela on mine with Topanga! You have a great thing going man, don't go all crazy and blow it. Is that good enough for you? It's all I've got, so it better be."  
  
"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice does it? If that's all you've got I'm just going to have to live with it." Shawn finally cracked a smile, aiming it in Cory's direction. He felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders, everything was out in the open now, and he liked a world without secrets. "Truce?"  
  
"Truce. I'm sorry I acted the way I did, and I want you to know that I don't have any problem with you talking to Topanga, I never did! Well, I'm going to head on out of here, I know mom and dad are expecting me home soon, and they'll worry if I don't show up. We'll talk later?"  
  
"Of course! I'm glad everything's settled now; maybe things will begin to get back to normal. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye man!" Cory and Shawn said in unison, sharing one of their girly man- hugs. Cory left and Shawn remained behind, going into his bedroom he flopped down on the bed and was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.  
  
I hope this more than makes up for the wait! I wasn't expecting it to take this long, it was started when I submitted the last chapter, but it took awhile to finish. Review please! 


	19. Acceptance, Rejection, and the Choices W...

Ok guys, to make it up to you for not updating FOREVER, here's a new chapter coming right on the heels of the last one!  
  
Lilmisswriter: I'm glad you liked it. I thought about making it a fight, but couldn't picture Cory and Shawn coming to blows.  
  
Bop 1997: It really was about time, lol. When I finished Saying Goodbye I already had that chapter started, but then I got busy and let it go. I'm glad you liked the addition though.  
  
Blonde-Angel: Glad you felt it was right on target, I thought so too.  
  
Ok Guys, here you go!  
  
"You have to go to college Shawn!" Angela said, "I don't care how great of an apprenticeship job this is, it won't make up for the lack of a college education!"  
  
Shawn, Angela, and Cory were all crowded into a booth at Chubbies, opened college acceptance letters in front of them. All three had been accepted into Pennbrook University, and Angela and Cory were already planning to attend. Lauren, though absent from this gathering had called Cory a couple days before to tell him that she too had gotten into Pennbrook and planned to go. Things were gelling for the gang; expect Shawn wasn't going along with the plan. About 3 weeks had elapsed since Cory had returned home from Drums, and in that time Shawn had gotten a part-time apprenticeship job with a local photographer. He loved the job and the money, and he was beginning to wonder if he needed college after all.  
  
"It's easy for you guys to talk about college, you both have parents who can largely foot the bill. I don't know how Chet plans to pay for my education, though of course he says he "has a plan." It might just be easier if I let this job jumpstart my career instead. In two years I'll have a certification, then I can get a job as a photographer just about anywhere, making good money! Is that so horrible?"  
  
"Not if you want to work at Wal-Mart taking pictures of people's babies for the rest of your life." Cory replied, "You want more from life than that Shawn, I know you to well! Lauren's parents aren't paying a dime towards her college education either, but she's finding a way to make it through."  
  
"Well, it's a heck of a lot easier when you're at the top of your class. Lauren's what, 3rd or 4th? I bet she has the scholarships and grants just rolling in. I didn't care much about education in high school, neither did you Cory. I'm surprised we got into Pennbrook at all, if the dean hadn't been married to Feeny I don't know if we would have."  
  
"She's third, but that isn't the point. She isn't getting all the money you'd think Shawn, and a lot of it is based on her keeping those stellar grades. That's really hard to do you know. Angela, will you talk some since into that man of yours? He isn't listening to me." Another thing that had happened in the three weeks since Cory's return was the growth of a real friendship between him and Angela. He'd approached her soon after his talk with Shawn, and they'd come to an agreement. They'd been working hard ever since to really get to know each other.  
  
"He's not listening to me either if you want the truth. Baby, you have to go to college, for our future together if nothing else. I want our relationship to be an equal partnership, and we both need to have a college education for that to happen. Besides, Cory's right, you'd never be happy with the kind of jobs a certification could give you, not for the rest of your life. You got into Pennbrook, that's so great! Don't waste the opportunity. Anyway, don't you want to share the college experience with me?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it! If you two will leave me alone I'll promise to consider going to Pennbrook, all right? Can we talk about someone else please?"  
  
Cory and Angela shared a smile. They knew that Shawn's outburst meant they had most likely won that battle; he'd be joining them at Pennbrook in the fall.  
  
It was then that Cory decided to ask a question that was burning inside him; he just hoped it wouldn't be too awkward. "What's Topanga planning?" He said in a small voice, barely above a whisper. He couldn't help it, he'd been thinking about her so much lately, seeing her in the halls, watching her talk with Shawn and Angela. He wanted desperately to join in their conversations, but felt unable. He was afraid to approach her; everything he'd been hearing made him feel as if any attempt he made would be thwarted, that she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. "I hope that changes soon, before we graduate and I lose the chance forever" he thought to himself  
  
Shawn and Angela exchanged a look. Unbeknownst to Cory they had shared an experience similar to this one with Topanga earlier that day. Being the weekend, they'd planned lunch with Topanga and dinner with Cory. It was hard when your two best friends weren't speaking, it complicated things.  
  
"Well she's had some good news and some bad news on the college front." Angela started in "She got into Pennbrook like us, as well as Penn State and a couple other local university's. She got waitlisted at Yale, as a winter admission, she was really hoping to get in. There's still a chance, but even is she does get in she'll have to go somewhere else for the first semester of freshman year, and she's not sure if it's worth going to Yale at all with that being the case. So she's a bit bummed out."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. Where is she planning to go?"  
  
"Most likely Pennbrook, that way she figures she can be with her friends anyway."  
  
"Oh, well that's good. So it seems we'll all be staying together then huh?"  
  
"Yea Cor, that's about the size of it. Man, graduation is in a month, can you believe it? Shawn said "Soon we'll be done with high school."  
  
"Yes, and on to college. That means you to Shawn!" Cory responded with a smile. He was thankful Shawn had steered the conversation away from Topanga again, it was getting much to heavy. "So let's celebrate!"  
  
With that the three friends toasted endings and beginnings and settled down to enjoy a cozy celebration of acceptance.  
  
Another short chapter, but it is the next to the last. Two more to go if nothing changes, next up Graduation! 


	20. Graduation

Well folks, I don't mind telling you now that the time has come, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Cory talks to Topanga! Yes, you heard me right; I am finally going to tackle the issue you all have been dying for me to deal with almost this whole story, lol. I promised you didn't I? Well, read on and enjoy!  
  
Lilmisswriter: If you read between the lines of my fic you'll notice that Cory has been hurting for Topanga this whole time. There is a glimpse of it in Chubbies and Gossip and Lies at John Adams High. If you liked the last chapter, I think you're going to LOVE this one.  
  
Blonde-Angel: Thanks so much for all the praise. I don't think there is a sequel in me to this story, and I think you may agree when you read the final chapter. Well enjoy this one anyway, and remember, there is one more to come!  
  
The big day had finally arrived. Cory, Shawn, Angela, Topanga and the rest of the John Adams High senior class of 1998 were preparing to graduate. It had been a long and complicated year for everyone, what with college applications to send out, majors to choose, finals to deal with, not to mention the break-up of the most legendary couple in the school's history. Yes, it had been a long and complicated year indeed, and the one thing the entire senior class could agree on was that they were glad it was almost over, and that they would soon be beginning the next chapter in their lives.  
  
For most of the gang, their final college decisions had been made. Cory and Angela were planning to attend Pennbrook full time, while Shawn had decided to only go on a part-time basis and still retain his apprenticeship at the photography studio.  
  
Topanga was the only one still in doubt. She had accepted the offer from Pennbrook, and did plan to go there at least for the fall semester. After that she was still unsure. She'd received a letter just a few short days before from Yale, accepting her as a student beginning winter semester. As great of an opportunity as she knew this was, she didn't know if she wanted to start out at Pennbrook and get settled in, just to have to transfer to another university. Money was also a consideration. Pennbrook had given her almost a full scholarship, provided her grades remained high. Yale on the other hand had only rewarded her a minimal amount of scholarship and grant funds, most of the money would come from loans she would have to pay back later. She was leaning toward staying at Pennbrook, but her mind was not completely made up. Yale had given her until the end of June to decide, and she figured she would need all of the time afforded her.  
  
It was exactly ½ hour before graduation was to begin, and everyone was gathered with his or her respective families. Cory had been escorted by his parents, siblings, and Lauren, who had drove up with him the day before after her own graduation ceremony.  
  
"Well son, it's almost over. How do you feel?" Alan asked, giving his son a proud poppa pat on the back.  
  
"I'm really excited, I can't wait" was what Cory answered, but there was a listless undertone in his voice and a look in his eyes that seemed to say he was not being completely honest with his family. Even though he wasn't aware of it, everyone understood the reason behind his insincerity, and her name began with a T. Every time Cory had thought about approaching Topanga something always got in the way. The bell would ring for class to begin, or she'd start talking to someone else before he could fully muster his courage. It was hard for him to talk to the women he loved and had hurt so badly. As strongly as he felt that he'd done the right thing, the wonderful women beside him was proof enough of that, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret and remorse for the way he had done the deed.  
  
Just then Shawn came over and joined the large Matthew's party. "Hey Cor, Lauren, assorted Matthews, how is everyone?"  
  
"We're doing fine Shawn, how are you and your family?" Amy asked  
  
"Good, good, Dad is so excited that his boy is graduating, he's about to burst. Turner's here too, did you see him? He came from upstate, said he couldn't miss seeing Shawn Hunter actually graduating."  
  
Amy and Alan both laughed at that, remembering the Shawn Hunter of old, the crazy mixed up rebel wannabe, saved only by those who loved him most. "No, I hadn't seen him. I'll go say hello." Alan answered and walked away from the group to find Jonathon. "Well come on Cor, we might as well get over there, they're going to be calling us in a minute, and we can't miss this." As Cory started to follow Shawn away toward the senior meeting area Amy grabbed hold of his sleeve and held him back. "Talk to her son." Was all she said, and Lauren, standing next to her, nodded. "I will, I promise." Cory answered and ran to catch up with Shawn.  
  
By some twist of fate Topanga and Cory were to be sitting next to each other during the ceremony, Lawrence and Matthews being beside each other in the roster. Not to many people with L last names at John Adams, that's for sure.  
  
Through the first part of the ceremony, as Feeny welcomed everyone and announced Topanga to give her valedictorian speech, Cory kept glancing at the empty chair beside him. Topanga had to set next to Feeny until she gave her speech, and then she would come and take her seat next to Cory. She gave a basic run-of-the-mill graduation speech, finished up to polite applause, and then came over and sat down. She met Cory's eyes for just a second before she took her seat, almost as if she was searching them for some kind of answer. "This is my last chance," Cory thought, and he remembered his mother's words. Taking one more big deep breath to steady himself he mustered his courage and turned to Topanga "Congratulations on getting accepted to Yale." He started out  
  
Topanga just looked at him for a second, as if unsure that she had really heard what she thought she'd heard. "Thanks." There was no anger or spitefulness in her reply. She still cared about Cory too much to be really angry with him anymore, and the conversation with Shawn had evaporated whatever had remained of her bitterness. Cory was happy, she was happy for him, and if truth be told she kind of wanted to regain a least a comfortable acquaintanceship with him so that their mutual friends would have an easier go of things in the future if nothing else.  
  
"I heard you're going to start out at Pennbrook?"  
  
"Yes, at least for one semester. I can be with Angela that way."  
  
"That's good. I guess you heard I'm going to Pennbrook also? Shawn's going to go part-time and keep his job as well. He says he can help put himself through that way."  
  
"I know. Everyone is staying together. Is Lauren going there as well?"  
  
"Yes, she got a pretty good scholarship, but she still plans to work part- time, she's already got a job lined up, weekends at the Wal-Mart. I'm hoping." Cory stopped abruptly; he had started to say "hoping that she can become friends with everyone" but thought better of it. He had no idea how Topanga would react to that one "hoping she'll be able to keep up with it all." He finished instead.  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
"Topanga Lawrence" Feeny announced, and Topanga got up to get her diploma. Cory got up to receive his own as she came back. Neither of them said anything more as the rest of their classmates received their diplomas, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
As the last student took his seat Feeny turned out to the audience and announced "I present to you the class of 1998!" As all the graduates stood to throw off their hats Cory and Topanga locked eyes, and everything they had not been able to say shone through from the inside. As the rest of the senior class tossed their hats up in the air with a hearty cheer, Topanga and Cory embraced each other tightly, staying that way until they were called to exit the stage. 


	21. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Well everyone, this is it, the big finish. I hope you all have enjoyed reading my little story, and I promise it will not be the last. I won't be writing for a while I predict though, as I have some sewing and drawing that I intend to dabble in. I am so glad that I was able to provide you with entertainment and enjoyment through my words.  
  
Samantha- I am soooo glad that you have decided to tune into my fic, I thank you for reading and reviewing. As you reviewed for the first time at so late a date however, it is hard for me to know what to tell you. This is the last chapter to my story, and it is a ten-year reunion epilogue. I guess I will just say that I hope you enjoy it, and that what happens to Topanga once she gets into college will ease your mind. I hate making people feel bad! Anyway, enjoy  
  
Lilmisswriter: I am so glad that you liked it! I was a bit worried about how everyone would react to that chapter, it sounds a bit cheesy and I thought some people might think it one of those "that could never happen moments" (I know it can, something very similar happened to me). Anyway, I am so glad you felt it was right on target, and I hope you like the final chapter just as well.  
  
WELCOME JOHN ADAMS HIGH CLASS OF 1998  
  
The big sign over the school gymnasium welcomed all who entered through the doors into a bright and cheery atmosphere of fun, food, and catching up with old friends.  
  
"It's going to be great to see everyone again. I swear it's been way to long." Cory Matthews said to his very pregnant wife Lauren as they walked through the front doors and approached the festive gathering. "What with Shawn and Angela always jet setting to one foreign location or another, and Topanga and Craig out in New York, it seems we never get together anymore.  
  
"Well, it's harder now, with kids and jobs. I can't believe I had to show up to this looking like the broad side of a barn!" Lauren answered, running a hand over her fully rounded stomach. She was about 81/2 months along with the couple's first child, and was ready to be done with this particular pregnancy experience.  
  
"You look beautiful, and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise!" Cory answered, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Besides, I know everyone is going to be thrilled that we're expecting."  
  
"Easy for you to say." She mumbled good-naturedly as they entered the gym, and were immediately spotted by Shawn, who had been keeping half an eye on the door in anticipation of the arrival of his best friend. "Cor!" he hollered, loud enough to cause quite a few heads to turn "Over here!" Cory hurried over to Shawn, leaving Lauren to waddle-walk slowly behind him. Angela, being a woman and not quite so obtuse noticed her friend's condition and went over to guide her along. The gym was packed and it was not easy to get through, especially in Lauren's delicate condition.  
  
"A baby huh?" She asked "congratulations!"  
  
"How could you tell?" Lauren joked. "Thanks Angela. I would get mad at my oh so loving husband, but we all know how it is when he and Shawn get together."  
  
"It's worse than ever now that they get to see each other so little."  
  
"Tell me about it. All he could talk about on the way here was Shawn, Shawn, Shawn, and of course Craig. I was ready to throttle him! Tell me, any plans to have a little one of your own soon?"  
  
"Shawn and I are childless by choice right now, jobs like ours make it hard to consider starting a family. Yet we both love our work so much, neither of us can imagine leaving the field right now."  
  
"Well you've both got plenty of time, and having a job you love is important too. Cory is so excited about the baby, he did the nursery all by himself, it is the cutest thing you've ever seen. You should stop by the house while you're in town. I'll give you the grand tour."  
  
"Shawn and I would like that, I'll make a point of fitting it in. We actually have a few days off before we have to head back to work. Oh, I know what you were saying about Cory talking non-stop about Shawn and Craig. Let me tell you, it was the same with Shawn. Aren't they just so cute? Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"  
  
"We decided not to find out. Ultrasounds are never 100% foolproof, I've seen just enough moms come to my unit that thought they were having one sex and ended up with the other that I convinced Cory to wait. Yes, they are so adorable when they get together. The two women laughed as they looked at their husbands talking a few feet away, oblivious to the rest of the world. "Have you seen Topanga and Craig yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but I talked to her the other day when we stopped in Manhattan to visit the home office, and she said they might be a little late, Craig had an early morning lecture to do, so they were going to catch a late flight. His parents are going to watch the kids."  
  
"I can only hope I have a little one half as sweet as either of the twins!"  
  
"I was surprised that they decided to have kids so soon out of college. But I guess they were dying to start a family and felt they'd waited long enough for Topanga to finish graduate school."  
  
"I know, she was so excited when she got pregnant, and I swear she got 10X more so when she found out it was twins! Hey, is that them? It is! Topanga, Craig, over here!"  
  
Topanga spotted her two old friends waving to her from across the gym and hurried over to them, her tall bookish redheaded husband following close behind. He went over to join the guys who welcomed him warmly as Topanga greeted the girls "Lauren, Angela! It's so great to see you. Lauren you sly devil, why didn't you tell us you were expecting? That is so wonderful. Believe me, your not going to regret it. When are you going to have a baby Angela? You're the last one left now you know."  
  
"Spoken just like a true mommy." Angela replied, wrapping her best friend in a warm embrace "Sorry, but you missed the conversation about my aspirations to motherhood, or current lack thereof. How is everyone?"  
  
"We're all doing fine, the twins as you know turned two last month, thank you both for your wonderful gifts, they loved them. Craig just gained full- time status at the college, he is so excited! Now Lauren you didn't answer my question, why didn't you let us know you were pregnant?"  
  
"Well," Lauren answered, giving Topanga the best semblance of a hug she could manage "I decided that with the reunion so close that I'd make it a surprise. You should be yelling at your husbands, not me. Cory of course couldn't keep it a secret, the men have known all along."  
  
"And they didn't tell?" Both women said indignantly at once, and as one turned and batted their husbands playfully with their purses, causing the men to turn around, startled. "What was that for?" Shawn spoke up, and the other two nodded in agreement to his question.  
  
"For not telling us our best friend was expecting!" Angela answered and Topanga chimed in "Yea, we've missed all the fun, judging by the look of her. How much longer have you got left?" she turned to Lauren  
  
"I'm due in about 3 weeks." Lauren replied  
  
"We're sorry!" the three men chimed in unison, sheepish grins on their faces.  
  
"You better be!" Angela replied "Did you ever think that anyone could get as close to Shawn and Cory as they were to each other?" she asked the girls "I swear Topanga, your husband is just as bad as the two of them anymore!"  
  
"Did they both drive you nuts all the way here talking about the other two guys?" Topanga asked  
  
"YES!" both women cried in unison and laughed  
  
"Can we help it if we like to talk to each other?" Cory asked  
  
"Yea," Shawn chimed in "Besides, it doesn't look like the three of you are hurting for topics of conversation."  
  
As the three couples continue to talk, laugh and reminisce, let us step aside for a moment, and discuss how they got to this point, and what they are currently doing with their lives.  
  
It turned out that Topanga decided to stay at Pennbrook, the scholarship money and the chance to be near Angela were just enough to tip the scales. And after she met an adorable education major at freshmen orientation named Craig, she never regretted her decision. With Craig she discovered that even though a person can have more than one true love there is only one perfect fit. Craig was her perfect fit.  
  
Topanga finding someone to love was all that was needed to gel things between the gang. Angela made an apology that was gladly accepted by Lauren on their first post-date meeting, and Craig to everyone's surprise fit in almost instantly with Cory and Shawn. Though he never got as tight with them as they were with each other he got pretty darn close, and that was definitely saying something. Even Topanga and Lauren settled their differences, after Topanga came to understand, through her own new relationship, the connection that Lauren and Cory shared.  
  
College was a happy time for the young men and women; Shawn retained his job at the photo studio, and majored in photography besides. Angela majored in journalism, and they found upon graduation that their two career choices blended together perfectly. They were now a world-renowned photojournalism team, traveling to far off locations where Angela would write and Shawn would photograph the most recent and late breaking news stories. They were married in Hawaii soon after landing a permanent free- lance position with the New York Times.  
  
Lauren majored in Nursing, while Cory started off undecided and then major- hopped through quite a few choices before settling on business. They married soon after graduation and bought a small house about halfway between their respective families (Lauren's mom coming around to Cory when she realized he wasn't going away). They both took jobs in Philly; Lauren working in the maternity unit at ironically enough Philly General while Cory was an executive at one of the bigger local corporations.  
  
As for Topanga and Craig, it turned out that their stay at Pennbrook was short after all. Two years into her pre-law degree Topanga was offered an internship at a major New York law firm that she just couldn't pass up. She and Craig were married in a small ceremony before they left for New York. They both transferred to NYU, Craig was an English Education major, and was just as happy studying one place as another. After they graduated Craig moved on to a position as a high school English teacher while Topanga went on to Law School. Craig worked on his own graduate degree in his spare time; he had aspirations of becoming a college professor someday. The couple became pregnant soon after Topanga graduated, and Craig finished his graduate degree a few months after the twins were born. He had just been offered and gladly accepted a full-time professorship at his alma mater. Topanga worked for the firm of Doby, Dawson, Tingler, and Gray. She was hoping to become a junior partner sometime in the near future.  
  
And we can't leave out Eric and Jack now can we? Eric went onto become a well-known child psychologist and Jack an accomplished novelist. The couple adopted a son about 3 years after graduation, a five-year-old little lad named Tim. Both men loved children and doted on their only son.  
  
So all and all things worked out well. The couples saw each other as much as their schedules and locational differences would allow, and when they were apart kept in touch by E-mail and phone. The five men and women who had been involved always looked back fondly on the semester that had changed all their lives, the semester that all started with one harmless ski trip to a tiny town in Pennsylvania. For all the angst, heart-break and sadness that it had caused, they all agreed that in the end it had changed things for the better, and for that they would always be glad.  
  
The End 


End file.
